Uzumaki Nana
by AznBoxingGirl
Summary: Chapter 12:Filler! Those who aren't a fan just read chapter 12, if you like it then read the actual story instead of the filler.
1. Uzumaki Nana

Chapter 1: Introducing Nana Uzumaki

I see a great image engraved into the sky. I see my past, my present, and my future. The past had sprinkled out and become faint, the present is a huge glowing globe, and the future is giant wings spread out and ready for flight. I see my life from beginning to end. I see something great...but when?

The cock crowed and a flouresecnt ornage light spilled in through the open window. The curtains rustled in a gentle spring breeze and the sweet smell of the new grass and freash bloosoms lilted into the room. A balled up figure under blue sheets twitched and unfolded, almost bloomed, into the figure of a young girl. The sheets fell off the bed and figure and the girl curled back up almost instinctivly. Her blue eyes slowly opened and blinked in the flashy, blinding, orange light. She twisted her head around to avoid it and she looked at her wall clock. She grunted viciously and kicked her feet over the side of the bed almost resentfully and laid then on the ground. Sitting herself up and stretching out and yawning loudly and scratching herself. She wriggled her toes and got to her feet, flinging open her closet door and getting dressed for the day. She could smell breakfast cooking, a rice omelet and a side of bacon and toast. Her nose twitched happily as she smelled this. She quickly got dressed whipped her pitch black hair into two quick pigtails and slid downstairs on the bainistir. She skipped into the kitchen and took her place at the table.

"Good morning Nana."

"Morning Papa! Morning Mom!" Nana said happily and waited for her mother to set her plate on the table.

"Did you sleep well, Nana?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, real good!" Nana said, then waisted no time into devouring her meal.

Her father smiled and laid down the paper and looked out the window. "You nervous about today, Nana?"

Nana looked up and shrugged, "I dunno if I am or not. Weird eh?"

Her father chuckled, "I remember my exam, stressful for me. And back then we were being tested at my worst subject."

Nana wiped her mouth. "Was her really Mom?"

Her mother chuckled and laid her hand on her husband's head and ruffled his hair.

"The absolute worst!"

"Hey now, Hinata!" He laughed.

Hinata smiled, remember the days when she only dreamed of her husband from afar. "Naruto dear, you will be picking her up after school, right?"

"Of course! I wanna hear just how my daughter passed with flying colors to become a genin!"

Nana smiled and dumped her empty plate into the dish water. She slung a bag onto her shoulder and waved.  
"Gotta go! I'm meeting up with Emiko." She said then ran out the door.   
Naruto smiled, "That's my girl."

Hinata smiled to and bobbed her head. "I wish her all the luck in the world today."

Nana rounded the corner and saw her best friend waiting for her under a twisted old tree.  
"Emiko! I'm here!"

"You're late Nana! How late did you stay up till last night?" Emiko fussed.

"Not very late, Emi-kun." Nana laughed. "Besides, I'm here aren't I? We need to get to school fast."

Emiko sighed and followed after Nana as she walked on. Emiko looked up at Nana and sighed.  
"You're so lucky Nana-chan, of course you'll pass today."

"What're you talking about Emi-kun? You have the highest grade point average int he class! You're going to pass too I know it!"

"But I don't. I know that I'm going to fail at this!"

Nana lowered her brow. "Don't say that, because if you do you've already failed! Now buck up and remember that no matter what, you'll always win! Always!"

Ekiko felt better after hearing Nana's little speech. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll...try my best to win, like you."

Nana nodded and pointed ahead. "Someday, I will be Hokage! Like Aunty Tsunade, and Pops!"

"With you history you will." Emiko said.

Nana beamed proudly and looked up at their school.  
"Today I become a real ninja!" She cheered and raced into the building.

"Nana-chan sure looks excited. Of course."

Nana quickly got a seat and stretched out her arms.  
"Genin-genin I'm gonna become a genin!" She sang. She leaned forward in her seat and something caught her eye. She looked beside her and huffed.

"Oh sorry! I didn't realize this was the ass hole section!"

The person sitting next to her leered. "Shut up Uzamaki."

"Make me Kyo!" Nana snapped.

Kyo Nakaji was the most handsome boy in class, not to mention the VIP. He was strong and cunning, and with his looks he was a deadly beauty. Nana hated him though, she was the only girl who did. She simply turned away and frowned, leaning back in her chair and waiting for class to begin.  
The door opened and their teacher walked in, Rock Lee Sensei. He looked around the room, crossed his arms and smiled. "Okay class, glad you all could make it! Today some of you will become genin and some of you won't! Lets see who has what it takes!"

Nana smiled proudly.

"I've got it! I've got it!"

Kyo huffed and looked over at her. "Unless we have to do something like clones, right Uzamaki?"

Nana frowned and furrowed her brow. "Nobody asked you, Kyo!"

"Our exams will be clones!"

"DAMMIT!" Nana's scream rang out through the entire school.

Chapter 2: The Ronin

I saw you from a distance. Unsure of what to think or do. Your figure shrowded by shadows. You hand rough and warm. I thought you'd carry my away. Instead, you took me home and I knew we would meet again.

"Honey, I'm going to go pick up our little Genin." Naruto said.

"Tell her I'm making her favorite meal." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and walked on out of the house. When he got to the school students were already being praised by their parents. But he didn't see Nana anywhere. Normally she'd be bouncing around and yipping and yowling and dancing around like an idiot. But she didn't hear her singing, nor did he hear parents angry disregard of her. He looked around and saw Emiko with her parents, but Emiko looked sad dispite that she was holding a ninja head band. Naruto made his way towards her and Emiko looked up at him.

"Oh Mr Uzamaki! Nana she...she..."

"Emiko, where is she? Where's Nana?"

Emiko bit her lip. "I don't know. She...she failed her test...and and she just...ran off."

Naruto gasped. "Did you see where? Which way did she run off too?"

"I don't know..."

"I do sir." Kyo said walking towards them. "I saw her run towards the west."

"The west..." Naruto mumured and he frowned. "I thought she'd be running to the Village of Sand. But west?"

"But why would she be running there Naruto?" Emiko's mother asked.

"Because of Gaara. A couple of years ago when he came here, she was utterly awed by him. Gaara told her he'd help her become a powerful ninja. I bet she still believes that. But why the hell would she be heading west? That just doesn't make sense to me."

"But she won't make it." Kyo said. "Knowing her she'll turn back around or go somewhere else."

"Maybe." Emiko murmured.

"Why do I have to be such a loser?" Nana sniffled. She sat perched on a high tree branch. Her stomach moaning and girgling from hunger. Her eyes red and puffy from an endless stream of crying. Her cheeks were crusty from old tears, and slowly growing soggy again from a new stream.

"Why am I such a loser?" She looked up towards the sunset. "I was heading west the entire time!" She cried. "Dammit!" She jumped down out of the tree. "I guess I shouldn't be a ninja after all." Nana sighed and looked up to the top of the trees.

"You there!"

Nana gasped and looked around, seeing a ronin walking towards her. A bottle of sake swung over his left shoulder and a thick straw hat covering his nose up with shade.

"Uh I was just...um..." Nana tried to look for a cooler answer rather than say: I'm lost Mister."

The ronin smiled and sighed. "Lost aren't ya kid?"

"Yes." Nana pouted.

The ronin chuckled, "Where are you headed? Better yet, where's your home?"

Nana sighed, "The Village Hidden in the Leaves." She replied pointing in a direction, unsure if it was the way home or not.  
The ronin took Nana's pointed finger and redirected it a little furter east.

"That way. That's the way home."

His hand was big and warm, rough and getnle. That was a man's hand! Nana felt all the blood rush to her face, she felt light headed and dizzy. Her breath had quickened. She had never felt like this before. Was this what all the other girl's felt like when they were around Kyo?

The ronin smiled again, "Is something wrong Girly?"

"Huh?" Nana gasped. "No! I'm perfectly fine."

"Do you want me to walk you back? You don't seem very good with directions. You'd get lost as easily as a cow."

"I would not!" Nana snapped.

"Then tell me where you were headed."

Nana tried to look for a cooler answer rather than saying: I was headed north, but like a stupid cow I got lost.  
"I was heading North." Nana muttered.

The ronin threw his head back and laughed.  
"I see." He sighed. "Let me guess, running away from failing your Genin exams."

Nana bit her lip. There was nothing to respond to.  
The Ronin ruffled her hair.

"Not to worry. I failed my first try too."

Nana didn't feel so worthless anymore.  
"You did?"

The ronin nodded. "I didn't pass till my second try. Now I'm Jonin."

"Wow...you're higher leveled than my teacher!" Nana gasped then she gathered her composure and tried to act cool. "Then again, my father is the Hokage. So thats not to big a deal."

"So, your Naruto Uzamaki's kid." The ronin said. "All the more reason to get you home as soon as possible."

"I don't want to. I know he's gonna be disapointed in me. He's Hokage..."

"Your father failed three times. Almost four."

Nana gulped.  
Was that true?

The ronin started walking away. "Hurry up before you get lost."   
Nana scurried off after him.

I wonder who he is?

"Nana! Nana!"

"Oh Nana please come out! It's not the end of the world!" Emiko called out.

"Yeah ya loser. You always have nexct year." Kyo said and huffed. "Stupid idiot. She has no sense of direction. She'll get as lost as a cow."

"Karate kick!"

"Nana!" Emiko cheered.

"Say that again you old badger!" Nana snarled, shaking Kyo by the collar of his shirt.

"Nana!" Narutoto scooped his daughter up into his arms and gave her a big squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Yeah Dad...I'm fine. A ronin in the woods helped..." Nana stopped, seeing that the ronin had vanished. "...me..."

"Nana, we were so worried about you!" Emiko gasped. "You were gone for so long!"

"Yeah. Sorry to worry you. I just needed to clear my head and think for a while."

"You got lost like a cow didn't you?" Kyo asked.

"You shut your fukcing mouth Kyo!" Nana shouted at him.

"Nana, I talked with your teacher. He's going to allow you a second chance." Naruto said.

"I am?" Nana gasped happily. "When? Where? What do I do?"

"You have three days to get ready. You still have to clones."

"DAMMIT!"

Chapter 3 Enemies with Feelings

When we first met, we were comman rivals. You hated me and I hated you. Reasons why we do not know. It simply happened out that way. But with time brings new feelings, new emotions, new hormones. As kids we were rivals, and teenagers we're enemies with feelings.

Nana stepped triumphantly from her house and strutted confidantly down the street. Her head held high, her blue eyes sparkling, her pitch black pigtails bouncing cheerfully with the new bunny shapped boppers her mother had gotten for her.

"Nana! Good luck today!"

Nana looked up and waved, "I will! Thanks for the vote of confidance Ms Sakura!"

"Nana!"

"You come to wish me luck too, Emiko?"

Emiko nodded and caught her breath. "You better be careful! You're training with your father has left you a bit weak! I can sense it Nana!"

"You worry to much Emi-kun!" Nana laughed proudly and felt her back snap and her joints creek. "Uh ha ha! Hey, what's that?"

Emiko blushed and held out a package. "It's for you!" She gasped, holding it out to Nana.

Nana looked the package over and smiled.  
"What is it?"

"Open it and you'll find out!" Emiko said, nervously and flustered.

"I can't right now. I'm in a hurry. I will after I pass!" Nana said and patted Emiko on the shoulder. "I'll see ya later okay!"

"I'll wait for you after your test!" Emiko gasped happily.

Nana waved and rushed off. Stuffing the package into her penguin shaped backpack.

Nana was half way to the school when Kyo stepped out from behind a corner.   
"What do you want Kyo?" Nana huffed impaitently, yet stopping a few feet in front of him. Facing him as she would an enemy.

"I'm warning you."

"Warning me? What the hell for?"

Kyo huffed, "You aren't fit to be a Genin. Wait another few years until you are ready." He said.

"Say what?" Nana hissed.

"You're just like your father, an imcompitent loser." Kyo scoffed.

"Am not! My father is not a loser like me!"

Kyo's eyes got slightly wider.

"I may be a loser but my father isn't! He's Hokage with Aunty Tsubame right? He's no loser!"

Kyo huffed, "Okay then loser, just turn home and excuse yourself from being embarassed all over again."

"I don't mind being embarassed. That's ho wlife goes." Nana said. "You done yet?"

"No." Kyo said. "I think you're worthless. Just because your father is Hokage that doesn't give you any privlages or special skills. You have nothing special about you. No unique powers. Hell! You can't even make a clone!"

"Can too!"

"One that actually works!"

Nana snarled, "You're such an ass Kyo!"

"I'm warning you! Don't take that test!"

Nana pushed passed Kyo. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she ran down the street.

Nana felt a twinge inside her. She had never felt so angry in her life. She felt so sad, so heart broken. She and Kyo were rivals but he had never said anything that hurtful to her before. It was painful for some odd reason. She wiped her nose and eyes and stormed into the school.

"Okay, I'm ready now! Give me the damn test!"

The teachers looked up in surprise.  
"Oh Nana, here you are."

"Give me the test Lee Sensei!"

Rock Lee arched his eye brows. "You look upset. Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing is wrong!" Nana snapped. "Nothing is wrong! Especially not with that bastard Kyo!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down. Now do you think you can take the test?"

"Make clones? Sure! How many? Four, five, fifty! You want fifty? I'll gove you your fucking fifty clones!" She shouted.

"Nana wait!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nana? NANA!" Rock Lee shouted to stop her.

Suddenly fifty Nana's filled the room.

"Here's your fucking fifty Kyo!"

Emiko sighed then heard a great rumble.

"Nana?" She asked and went to the door. The rumble sounded more like girl's shouting and fighting. "Nana?" She opened the door and suddenly a bunch of Nanas poured out like water.

POOF! POOF! POOF!

Emiko looked up to see Nana standing in the doorway. Angry and boiling. But she was wearing a Ninja head band.  
"I'll fight you Kyo! Then I'll show you who isn't fit to be a ninja!"

Emiko stared. "Ah...Nana?"

Nana stormed out of the school and kicked a tree, knocking it over. A red glow wrapping around her.

"I'll show him, i'll show that Kyo!"

* * *

Well, that's 3 chapters, hope you enjoy! And please review! Yea i spelled Uzumaki wrong but not on purpose, for some reason i feel lazy.  



	2. The 3 and the one

Here's the next story. It's shorter then usual but...hope you read to the end and review

* * *

Chapter 4 The 3 and the 1

I will follow in my father's foot steps. The path he tread with his band of fools and comrades. I will try my hardest to make my peers see me for who I am. I'll show my teacher I am able. I'll follow in my father's footsteps and show the world a fool can be a king.

Nana dashed down the street. She had woken up late and hadn't even gotten to eat breakfast. She whizzed past Emiko's house, not stopping to see if Emiko had gotten back from the team meeting yet, then zooming into the classroom, where her two team mates stood waiting.

"Did I...gasp gasp...miss anything... hack pant...important?" Nana panted.

"Not yet, lucky you."

Nana looked up slowly, she knew who the voice belonged to, she just didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Oh, Kyo you're here?" Nana grunted and turned her back to him.

Kyo didn't respond. Nana thought it was because he had had enough of her, but it was because he knew better than to say something to a girl he made cry and angry.

Nana tried to forget then looked to their other team mate.

"Popoka?" Nana asked, suprised.

Popoka's family had only moved to the Leaf Village a year ago, when Popoka started taking classes. She was an average student and not much was known about ehr family. She liked to keep to herself, but she was very beautiful and that made it hard on her. Her golden hair was cut short and in an A cut. Her eyes had always reminded Nana of her mother's, the byakugan. But Nana seriosuly doubted an outsider would have her mother's keikai genkai! If she did have a keikai genkai it must have to do with her eyes.

"Isn't our new sensei here yet?" Nana asked.

"N-no. He's later than you are Ms Nana." Popoka said.

"Just call me Nana. I'm no Ms or anything." Nana said then waited for a retort from Kyo. But Kyo remained silent, or unaware of Nana's words.

"So the guy's late? That doesn't seem normal for a teacher to be late!" Nana laughed. "Hey, lets mkae him up a tardy slip for when he comes in. Or how about we send him to the office? Or give him a good talking too?" Nana chuckled.

"Or maybe bend him over our knees and spank him?"

"Yeah we could...ew! That's not right, Kyo why would you ever...?" Nana stopped. That wasn't Kyo's voice. Certainly not, Kyo didn't sound that mature or nice! Was it the new sensei? The jonin?

Nana slowly turned around and gasped.

"You're the ronin from the woods! The one who helped me get unlosted!" She said, pointing him in the chest.

The ronin chuckled and removed his straw hat, reveiling his eyes, but this time, his mouth was covered by stretched black cloth. He wore a mask despite the fact that one could tell he was exceedingly handsome! But he had strange lines coming down diagonally from the corners of his eyes, as if they had been engraved or tattoed there. His eyes were a burning amber, and almost girlish. His hair was snow white, but there were two long strands of black hair, tied in braids, in front of each ear. He looked tough and mean, but he seemed kind and humours, as if turned that way by age.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I will be your sensei from this moment on." He said. "I'd like to get to know each of you better, and I'd like each of you to get to know me better. Lets say we got outside for a while?"

He's a little odd. Popoka thought

This guys must be off his rocker! Nana said she met him in the woods...and he smells like cheap sake. Kyo thought.

Wow! He's so cool! Nana thought.

They all sat outside underneath the shade of the trees, and on the trunk of the tree Nana had kicked over the day before. Sasuke sat across from them on a smooth warm stone.  
"Okay, tell me your names. I told you mine so it's only fair."

"I'm Kyo Mamshima."

"Popoka Natsume!"

"I am Nana Uzamaki the future greatest and only ultimatekage!"

Sasuke nodded and scratched his butt.

Did he just scratch his ass? Popoka and Kyo thought.

He even scartches himself cool! Nana thought.

"Well, I'm going ot ask you all some questions. Afterwards I'll let you ask me three questions, one a piece." Sasuke said. "First, Kyo, what are your goals in life?"

"My goal is to become the newest Hokage and show the current one a thing or two about being a real ninja." Kyo said.

Nana snorted, "My Dad and Aunty Tsnuade will whip your ass pretty boy!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I see, Popoka, what are yours?"

Popoka turned pink in the face. "I'm not sure...uh normal things for a girl I guess...I uh...I've always wanted to be a doctor I guess."

"And since Nana has already told us hers...well...anything else for your future?"  
"Well, I wanna get married." Nana said.

She wants to what...? Kyo thought, stunned and a little hopeful.

Ms Nana actually thinks about things like that? So unlike her! Popoka thought.

Holy shit she is sane. Or maybe this means she is insane. Sasuke thought.

Nana beamed. "That's right. Because I want kids who will beat the shit out of Kyo's kids!"

"Oh well that make sense." Sasuke chuckled.

"Okay, now can we ask you questions?" Kyo asked.

"Of course you can! That makes two left, Popoka what's your question?" Sasuke asked.

Kyo snarled, "I didn't ask you anything yet!"

Sasuke's amber eyes looked danerously at him. "You asked me if I was ready to answer. That counts."

Kyo snarled and Nana laughed at him.

"Well..." Popoka said. "What uh...are your goals Sensei?"

"To mold you three into ninjas as good as the current hokage." Sasuke said

.  
"That's a comfort." Kyo said sarcastically.

"Sensei are you married?" Nana asked.

There was a dead silence. Everyone slightly horrified and scared for life.

"Um..." Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well, Nana, I used to be but I am not any longer. My wife is dead."

"Oh uh...I'm sorry..." Nana said meekly.

"Not at all." Sasuke said. "Well now that is all over." He got up and dusted his butt off. "I'll meet you all tomorrow int he field for your test. And make sure you don't eat anything!"

"Don't eat?" Popoka asked.

"The field?" Kyo scoffed.

"DAMMIT!" Nana screamed.

* * *

Yay, here's the fourth chapter! Please Review! Well let's just say that the first story had 3 chapters in it. Chapter 5 will be coming out tomorrow...hopefully.  



	3. Bells, Spirits and The Uchiha

Chapter 5

There is a demon inside me, or has he escaped? My eyes can see through all objects except my own heart, at least that's all I couldn't see. I look at you and cannot see through you. I can only see the mask you have. My eyes are skilled and blessed, but you are even more skilled to hide from my eyes. Do you have a demon too? Or is that demon you?

Nana woke up, with out eating, following Sasuke Sensei's orders perfectly. She arrived at the exact spot and probably a little early too for Sasuke Sensei had yet to show up.

"He's late again?" Nana laughed.

"I always thought teachers were supposed to be early." Kyo grunted.

"He must have gotten up late. He's a very busy man...I guess..." Popoka said, unsure.

"I think he's funny." Nana said. "I told my dad about him and he said he didn't always used to be like that."

"Your dad knew him?" Kyo asked.

Nana nodded and continued on with her story.  
"They were best friends, at least they used to be. Dad sort of just stopped talking about him and left the room. My mom had to tell me the rest. They haven't spoken in over twenty years!"

"My goodness!" Popoka gasped. "Twenty years? They must of had some horrible fight to stay a part so long!"

"Maybe it was a fight." Nana said. "I feel like it's something else. At least that's what Mom was trying to say."

"That's weird." Kyo muttered.

"What's weird is that I see three young children up so early. Remarkable!"

"Sasuke Sensei!" Nana said happily. "Why the hell ya late man?"

Sasuke slapped Nana upside the head. "It's not becoming for a young lady to curse so, Nana. A please, don't call me 'man'. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Nana groaned, rubbing the pump knot forming on the back of her head. Sasuke's hand had hit the knot of her head band  
directly, causing a double whamy of a hit.

"Okay! I see you're all ready to learn. So, lets get this test ready!" Sasuke said smiling from underneath his mask. He pulled two shiny silver bells from his belt. "Take these."

Nana snatched one, "What for?"

"Give me that!" Sasuke snarled, hitting her upside the head yet. "You're supposed to take these from me once the test begins." Sasuke said then tied the two bells to his belt. "Okay, you have to get a bell from my belt in order to pass."

"But Sensei, there's only two bells!" Popoka said.

"Exactly."

"That makes no sense." Kyo said. "So one of us is supposed to fail?"

"Maybe. You have to get a bell to find out." Sasuke said. "Okay, test be..." He stopped.

"I don't get it. Why bells? We'll be able to hear you where ever the heck you are." Nana said, dangling a silver bell before her face. "I mean, a small jump will set this thing off. My cat has one around it's neck so we'll hear it when it comes to the door, or so we'll know when it's in the room."

"Give me that!" Sasuke snapped, hitting Nana upside the head again. He grabbed the bell back. "Geez kid, you're annoying. You supposed to take the bells for the test!"

Nana winched as she lifted her head and rubbed the pump knot, which was increasing in size, on the back of her head and huffed.

"Fine then." She grunted.

"Now, lets begin." Sasuke said and jumped away, vanishing.

"Alright then!" Nana laughed.

"Wait!" Popoka gasped. "We should work togethor. We won't be able to catch Sensei off guard with just us alone. It'll take all three of us!"

"Kyo's already gone though. What's the point?" Nana asked and ran off.

Popoka gasped and whined. "I'm not moving. We need to work as a team!" She then fidgeted and groaned. "I have no choice!" She huffed and dashed off into the woods with the rest.

Nana perched herself high in a tree, she looked over and saw Kyo hidden amonst some shrubbery and fallen tree limbs.

"I wonder what he's up to." Nana thought. "He ran off faster than any one of us." She slowly moved closer and looked down. "Stupid punk." She picked up a broken stick and tossed it down at him, quickly hiding in the shadow of the leaves so he wouldn't see her. Kyo dashed out from his hiding spot, then like a flash, was suddenly raised up into the air.

"Holy shit did I do that?" Nana gasped, watching him dangel in the air. "Huh? Popoka?"

Popoka ran out and cut Kyo down, but before she could talk to him about her plan, he dashed off, flying right at Nana and cutting her tree limb down.

"AAGGUMMM!" Nana screamed as the tree limb fell on her gut. "Ouch...I'm just getting beaten senseless today." She whined.

"Nana please! We need to work togethor!" Popoka said, pushing the tree limb off of Nana.

"No chance!" Nana snapped. "Sorry Popoka, but I've gotta do this alone."

"But...!"

Nana dashed off, leaving Popoka there alone.

"Oh come on." Popoka snarled angrily.

"Just face it Popoka, you have no luck getting people togethor."

"Ever since you were a child you weren't good at it."

"Oh would you two shut up." Popoka sighed. "You two are just gonna have to do for me. I can't get those two to help me so you're all I have left."

"Oh sure! Use us as back up!"

"But that's all we'll ever be. What do you want us to do Popoka?"

"I want you to sense out Sensei."

"You got it Popoka!"

Two spirits, one a raccoon dog and the other a weasel, krept out from behind Popoka and flew off to find Sasuke.

Popoka looked up, her eyes looked normal, clear, with pupils. "Those two..."

Nana looked around and huffed. "What would Dad do right now?"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Ain't healthy for a girl."  
Nana stared as the two animal spirits flew over her head. Her jaw dropped and she ran off screaming.  
"GHOSTS! GHOSTS! There are ghosts in the hills!"

Kyo grunted and looked up, "What's that loon screaming about now?"

"Ghosts it sounds like."

"Sensei!" Kyo gasped and grabbed at him, but Sasuke kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling out of the tree. Kyo caught himself and went chasing after Sasuke.

"Oh look! It's that Sensei Popoka sent us to find, Goro."

"I see so Moro, lets go get him then."

Nana gasped at the sight of them again.  
"GHOSTS!" She screamed and started chasing them!

"Hey! That weird girl is chasing us!" Goro, the raccoon dog said.

"I told you she was nuts." Moro, the weasel, said.

"You must be the spirits of the bells!" Nana gasped, chasing them still. "I'll get you and I'll be Sasuke's only pupil!"

"Spirit of the bells?" Moro and Goro asked at the same time. They then went through a tree, Nana snacked right into it.

"DAMMMIT!"

Chapter 6

There are people you meet who always stay inside your heart. Even if they make you cry and leave you behind. There are people who will change you forever and make you into a recognized person. What kind of people will I be? What kind of people will I meet? Where are these people? Who are these people? Will I meet them sooner or later? If so, I hope they all help me and I hope I will stay in their hearts forever. 

Nana rubbed her nose and grounted. "What were those things? Spirits of the woods or something?" She muttered, sqyatting in her hiding place. "I guess if I want to catch Sasuke's Sensei I'll have to use my special power. Lets see..." Nana closed her eyes and foucsed hard. Then, when she opened them, they were pure white and the veins around her eyes were poking out. "Let see..." Nana hummed, searching and scanning the forest.

"What was that?" She gasped, spinning around and chasing after a figure in the woods. "I could only see it for a moment!" She lunged out and grabbed it.

WHACK!

Nana quickly blocked the attack and she reached for the silver bells on Sasuke's belt. Sasuke swung at her again and she did a back flip onto his back.

"Get off me you little monkey!" Sasuke snarled, he slammed his back into a tree.

"OOMPH!" Nana coughed.

"Get off! Geez, you're just liek your father!"

"I'm not giving up! I need those bells!" Nana snapped, wrapping her legs around his neck and bending down so her back went down Sasuke's. She tried to reach the bells but Sasuke suddenly flipped and she was flung through the air.

"WAAHH!" Nana screamed, she kicked her legs and felt a soild area, she kicked and lunged back forward.

"OW!" Someone yelped and grabbed her foot, pulling her back into the woods.

"EEEK!" Nana screamed. "It's the ghosts again!"

"No it's not!" Kyo shouted, you jump kicked off my forehead!" He shouted, his forehead was red and slightly bruising.

"Oh!" Nana sang. "Thats what that was."

Kyo huffed, "I can't believe you! You attacked him like he was nothing. You're crazier than I thought."

"Whatever." Nana huffed. "I wouldn't have to worry about that now if you hadn't of grabbed me!"

"Oh shut up. You wouldn't have gotten any farther than I did." Kyo snapped.

"No! You shut up!" Nana snapped back.

"There you two are!" Popoka gasped, coming out of the woods. "I've been looking for you, listen if we..."

"I can't stand you!" Nana snapped at Kyo.

"The feelings are mutual!"

"Um guys?" Popoka murmured.

"I wish we were in diffrent groups! I don't ever want to work with a guy like you!" Nana snapped.

"THATS JUST IT!" Popoka shouted.

Nana and Kyo stared dumbstruck at Popoka.

"That was loud." Nana said.

"Sasuke doesn't want us to gett he bells! He just wants us to work togethor as a team should! Don't you get that?" Popoka snapped. "But you two are totally screwing it up for all of us!"

"I had no idea." Nana said.

"You never do." Kyo huffed.

Popoka huffed and shook her fists. "I sent Moro and Goro out to track down Sensei I..."

"Moro and Goro?" Kyo and Nana asked.

"My spirit power, I control these two animal spirits!" Popoka said.

"You mean those two funny looking ghosty things?" Nana asked.

"Yes." Popoka nodded.

"Cool, I had no idea. I thought the forest was haunted." Nana laughed.

"It could be but you never know, because you guys never seem to pay attention." Sasuke said, he had been standing behind them on a tree branch.

"GYAAA!" Nana screamed.

Sasuke laughed, "Do you guys get it now? What it takes to make a team?"

"I do!" Nana said, raising her hand. "Popoka explained it to us so now I understand! We must work togethor! YOINK!" She ripped the bells from his belt. "Ha! I win!"

Sasuke sighed, "Why must the retards reproduce?"

Kyo whacked Nana upside the head. "Stupid, the test is over."

"Did we actually pass?" Nana asked.

Sasuke smiled from underneath his mask. "Yes, you did, Nana."

"WEEE! Wait till I tell my mom and dad! They'll be so happy for me!" Nana laughed.

"Nana?" Naruto called as he climbed up onto their roof. Nana sat there, watching the sun set. "You okay kid?"

"I'm fine Dad." Nana sighed. "I'm just so excited. I have my first mission tomorrow. Even if it is with that ass hole Kyo, I can't help but feel so...excited!"

"I felt the same way. I heard the Jounin teaching you is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh? Is that his last name? Yeah, he's my Sensei. He's kind of funny." Nana chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I've last seen him." Naruto said.

"You know him Dad?"

"Yes, we were on the same team as Genins. We were best friends and arch rivals."

"Wow...I didn't know. "

"Then...something pretty bad happened."

"Like what? Dad?"

Naruto smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Dinner's almsot ready. Head on down soon."

"Okay! I will Dad!" Nana said then looked back at the sky.

"Yo kid!"

Nana looked to a near by roof top and jumped to her feet. "It can't be...Grandpa!" Nana laughed and ran to him. "Pervert Grandpa! You came back!" She laughed happily.

"You've gotten taller pipsqueak." Pervert Sennin laughed. "I heard you're a Genin now."

"I am! It's great to see you Grandpa! Where did you run off too?"

"Here and there. I just came to congrgulate you." He said. "Here, this is for you."

"Cool! What is it?"

"It's a magic charm. It'll come in handy some day when you need it." Pervert Sennin said and kissed Nana's forehead. "You behave out there alright?"

"I will!"

"Nana! Dinner!" Hinata called.

"Coming Mama!" Nana said then smiled at Grandpa, but he had left. "Oh man." She went to go off the roof, but tripped and fell.   
"DAMMIT!"

Chapter 7

I have so many footsteps to fall in. So many expectations to be made. Can I ever be as good as my fathers and forefathers? Will I ever become great as they once were and are? My destiny is to follow a path much greater, I can feel it in every step I take to get closer to them. I make new foot prints, but I sometimes step into old ones. But that's okay, I like to learn from those before me on my long path. I pass someone...I make foot prints before them. I run faster and harder than ever before. There are so many more ahead of me and the road seems so long. Expectations and mountains are high, my strength seems to strink. But I get stronger with evert step and with every stride. I hold my breath, this is it. I will be great. No matter how wide the river gets. I swim, jump, fly, run, and even crawl...but I will pass those before me. I will be great and test the fates!

"Nana...get up." Hinata insisted for her daughter to get out of bed. Nana yawned loudly and rolled over, looking at her mother.

"What is it Mama?"

"Uh...your Uncle is here to speak to you."

Nana sat up quickly, "Uncy Neiji?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes. You better hurry downstairs." Nana rushed downstairs and slid into the kitchen, her eyes focused intently on Neiji, her father sitting uncomfortably beside him. Neiji though, was calm and cold, and Nana felt as uncomortable as her father. Ever since her mother married Naruto, Neiji became the leader of the Hyuuga clan and things between him and Nana had been tense since she turned ten. He desperatly wanted her to join the Hyuuga clan. Neiji slowly looked up, his empty eyes, the Hyuuga clan gift, stared deeply into her. Nana gulped.

"Hi...Uncy Neiji?"

"Come here Nana, I want to talk to you." Neiji said.

Nana took the stea beside him and fidgeted in her seat.

"I know things between us haven't been as they should, Nana."

"Is that all?"

"No, Nana." Neiji sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about your new Sensei, Uchiha Sasuke."

"What about him?" Nana asked, shrugging. "He seems like a pretty cool guy."

"Have you ever heard of Orochimaru?"

"Who hasn't? Well, Pervert Grampa talks about him alot I know that much." Nana said.

"Yes well...your Sensei was trained by him. He was his follower."

"He seems okay now. So whats the problem."

"I don't want anyone in the Hyuuga clan to go down the wrong path, Nana!"

"Hey now!" Naruto snapped.

"I am not in the Hyuuga clan! I am Uzumaki! Don't you get it?" Nana huffed. "And so what if Sasuke Sensei went astray on time in his life. He's good now, big deal. I don't worry about things like that. As long as he repented I ain't worried." Nana smiled proudly and smuggly.

Neiji grunted, "Nana..."

"As long as I'm her father you have no say here, Neiji." Naruto said.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!  



	4. The Sacrifice

Chapter 8

Neiji stood up, "I wish you luck Nana. But be warned."

"Don't care." Nana said then hugged Neiji. "You take care okay? You're looking thin."

Neiji smiled and ruffled Nana's already moppy bed head. "I've been busy lately." He looked up at Hinata and nodded to her, smiling, then he left the room and the house.

"That was sweet of him." Nana chuckled, grinning and looking more like her father than anything or anyone. Hinata smiled seeing this big grin.

"I think Neiji is starting to lose hope in ever having Nana in the Hyuuga clan." Hinata said, pouring Nana some coffee.

"I dunno Mom. Being in the clan could be fun. But I still have a while before I make up my mind."

"I'm glad you're considering it though." Naruto said. "But if it were up to me, you'd be in the Uzumaki clan forever and ever."

"Does a thing like that even exist Dad?" Nana laughed.

Hinata smiled, "You need to be getting ready, Nana. You have your first mission today."

"That's right! I have alot of people who are expecting me to be the best ninja! I have alot of reputation to live up to after all. Like Pervert Grandpa, Dad, Uncy Neiji, even Rock Lee Sensei expects me to live up to you Dad!"

"I bet he would. Go get em killer."

Nana grinned and went to change, returning dowstairs a few moments later dressed and beaming.

"I'll see ya later guys! Dunno when I'll be back!" Nana waved.

"Have a good time Nana. Keep safe." Hinata called.

"Kill one for me!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh Dad!" Nana laughed as she left the house and went running down the street, her heavy pack not bothering her at all.

"Here she comes." Popoka said, watching as Nana zoomed up the trail towards them.

"She looks more and more like a dog. She's actually running on all fours." Kyo grunted.

Sasuke smiled, seeing Naruto in her more than ever. "About time Nana!"

"Sorry, my uncle came to pay a visit." Nana laughed.

"You mean the leader of the Hyuuga clan?" Popoka gasped. "His son, your cousin, do you two talk alot?" She asked softly.

"Me and Richi?" Nana asked. "I guess so. It's just a normal cousin relationship."

"You mean kissing?" Kyo sneered, smirking.

WHACK!

Nana let go of a lump of hair she had also pulled from Kyo's head. "You need to keep quiet. Pervert."

"That hurt dammit!" Kyo snapped.

"I'll show you hurt! I haven't even shown you what I really got!"

"You got nothing!"

"Lets have none of that. Boy, you two fight no one I've ever seen."

"Lee Sensei? What are you doing here?" Nana gasped.

"Well, its kind of about your mission. Sasuke wants you to do something we normally would never allow a beginner group like you to do." Rock Lee said, he scratched one of his massive brows.

"Is it really danerous or something?" Nana asked, eagerly.

"Kind of..." Lee sighed. "Sasuke told me to ask you how you felt about it."

"What is it then?" Kyo asked.

"You're going to the Village Hidden in the Sand, there have been reports of some strange activity. They asked for help and..."

"I'd get to see Gaara!" Nana said happily. "I wanna go!"

"But Nana, it's dangerous...!" Popoka hissed.

"I'll go too. It doesn't sound that serious to me." Kyo said.

"GUYS!" Popoka whined.

Lee sighed. "Fine..."

"Told ya so!" Sasuke laughed, hanging upside down from a tree behind him.

"I swear! Ever since you left ten years ago you've become a real pain in the ass Sasuke!" Lee snapped. "You used to be like dark whiny and moody Kyo here, but now you're more like annoying squalling Nana."

"HEY!" Nana and Kyo snapped.

Sasuke just grinned, "Why thank you Ultra Brow." Sasuke said jumping down from the tree. "Alright kiddies, we're going to the Village Hidden in the Sand!"

"Yea! I get to see Gaara again!" Nana cheered.

"You mean the Kazekage?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, he used to baby sit bme alot when Mom and Dad went on long missions. He taught me alot of really cool tricks. Him and Pervert Grandpa are my teachers."

Sasuke arched his eyebrows. "Pervert Grandpa."

"You know! He's a Sannin, Jiraiya!"

"Oh...that freak..." Sasuke grunted. "Well, are we ready?"

"Yes!" Nana cheered.

Kyo just nodded.

Popoka whined, "Guys! This is bad! Sand territory is bad news!"

"We can handel it!" Nana and Sasuke laughed.

"It's creepy watching them." Kyo huffed.

Popoka huffed, "Moro and Goro...help me guys." She paryed and followed after them.

Nana dragged a stick behind her, making a trail in the sand.

"It's really-really hot out." Sasuke huffed.

"It must be tough for a guy like you with such senseitive and pale skin." Popoka said.

"I hate tan people like you." Sasuke snarled.

Nana tossed her stick aside and took in a deep breath. "I'm gonna have sand in my nose for weeks! It's great!"

"She enjoys this?" Kyo grunted.

"It's Nana, you gotta remember that." Sasuke said.

Popoka looked ahead, "I see the village coming up on the horizon."

Kyo pointed, "Whats that up ahead?"

Nana squinted her eyes, they suddenly turned white as she used her special blood skill to see. She smiled widely and ran ahead, her arms spread out.

"Gaara! How did you know we were coming?" She cheered, taking Gaara's hands into hers.

"Sasuke told me." Gaara said. "Or at least my father."

"That's not the Kazekage." Popoka said.

"That's his son." Sasuke said. "They have the same name."

"Oh..." Popoka gasped.

"They're engaged, Nana and Gaara JR are. Everyone but Nana calls him Gaachan." Sasuke said.

"It's been a while." Gaara said, walking up from behind Gaachan.

"Hey Uncle Gaara!" Nana said.

Gaara nodded to Sasuke. "You're late."

"Eh." Sasuke laughed, shrugging.

"Follow me, I'll show you all what has been going on." Gaara said.

Kyo looked down at Nana and Gaachan's clutched hands, he sneered and turned his nose up at them. Popoka noticed this and hummed.

Does Kyo actually like Nana? She thought.

Gaara pointed, "That's something that happened just this morning."

Nana stared wide eyed, clutching onto Gaachan's hand tighter. Popoka clutched Kyo's arm and Kyo allowed it this once, his eyes wide and hard.

"A sacrifice of some kind?" Sasuke asked, looking at the bloody mess.

"Yes. Not only that but that used to be a local Sensei at the school here." Gaara said. "People are worried the terroists might come after kids next."

"AND YOU BROUGHT US HERE?" Nana snapped.

"It was Sasuke, not me." Gaara said.

"It's okay Nana, don't get so upity." Gaachan said cooly.

Kyo huffed, "You never mentioned this, Sensei!"

When people need me I'll be there. When I need people will they be there? How can I trust and deschiper people's feelings. How do I knwo they'll love me as I love them? Do they know how I feel about them? How can I get those feelings out? I want to learn to know how people feel about me and how to tell them how I feel about them. I want to tell the world that even though I don't know it that I love it. I want to show them I care by protecting them with my small yet strong arms.

"Nana what the hell are you doing?" Kyo snarled, looking over his shoulder at Nana.

Nana looked up, a stick in her fitst, "I've never seen a severed head before. I just wanted to..."

Kyo slapped the stick out of her hand. "Be more respectful to the dead!"

"I was! I was just poking it's forehead!" Nana snapped.

Kyo snarled, "You're so stupid!"

"Am not!"

Gaachan stood between them and put his hands on Nana's shoulders, leering angrily at Kyo.

"Lets go Kiddies." Sasuke announced. "We have to meet up with the rest of Gaachan's team!"

"That's right, they're waiting for us back inside the village." Gaara said.

"I'm so excited! I haven't been here since I was little!" Nana cheered as they walked back into the village.

When they arrived in the village two figures sat waiting for them against the town hall. One stepped forward and waved her hand way in the air, the other one stood to the side, trying to sink into the shadows.

* * *

Yup, chapter 8 is done. I might take a break and type up what each character looks like. But i also might just add that stuff in the next story.

* * *


	5. Murderer

Chapter 9

The Murderer.

"Nana!"

"Tsukiki!" Nana cheered and raced forward, embracing her old friends.

Tsukiki had wild blonde hair spiked up into a mohawk with two spiked pigtails behind her ears. Her eyes were a bright green and her skin was tan and she had at least ten earrings in each ear, a lip ring, and her nose pierced through the middle.

"Is that Riyu?" Nana laughed, appraoching the figure sulking in the shadows.

"Don't come near me! I'll melt!"

"Say what?" Nana snickered.

"You're to bright! You'll melt me!"

"Now that's the dumbest thing I've heard today." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean you'll melt?" Popoka asked.

"Everyone is too bright! I'll melt away and die!" Riyu sulked.

"He's in one of his moods." Tsukiki laughed. "So, you guys gonna help us stop them murders that have been goin' on here?"

"Say what?" Kyo asked.

"Still got that old accent I see!" Nana laughed.

"Ya just can't beat it! When ya gots it ya keeps it!" Tsukiki laughed out loud. "Now ya'll come on this way, we got dinenr waitin' on ya!"

"Yea!" Nana cheered.

Riyu followed the shadows ahead of everyone else, his long dark hair fluttering behind him and his pale skin almost glowing in the dime shadows. His pale blue eyes seemed innocent and wise, and the deep lines of worry on his face showed depression and regret.

"What's up with Riyu, I knew he was sensitive to sunlight but I've never seen him like this." Nana asked.

"Well, depression among other things." Gaachan replied. "But it's mainly just a phase."

"I hear that one." Sasuke sighed, remembering his younger angrier days. "Now I love everyone!"

"He's mainly just drunk." Gaara whispered into Popoka's ear.

"Tee hee hee!" Popoka laughed.

"So, Nana, how ya been doin' gal?" Tsukiki asked.

"Just perfect-o!" Nana laughed. "Becoming a real ninja has made me happier than ever."

"And it's given us alot more headaches." Kyo snarled.

Gaachan glared angrily at Kyo and his brow lowered. "Leave Nana alone!"

Kyo gasped. "Did he say that in my head?"

Tsukiki opened the doors to the huge mansion at thr center of the town. "Grubs on!"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!" Nana cheered, lunging at the table.

"I love her, she's just so cute ya know!" Tsukiki giggled.

"I hate her." Kyo muttered.

"What did I say?"

"Stop mind talking to me!" Kyo hissed back to him.

"How many murders have occured?" Sasuke asked.

"Five." Gaara replied and sipped on his tea. "But we suspect that there are more we are unaware of yet."

"Are they all as bad as the one we just saw?" Kyo asked.

"Some are worse, so bad we can't even tell who the poor blok is." Tsukiki replied. "And there ain't even a pattern, nothin' to tie all them victims togethor. At least one we can tell yet, ya know?"

"So it could just be random killings? Nothing more?" Popoka asked.

"Not exactly." Tsukiki sighed.

"Then what is it then?" Nana snapped, between bites of chicken and rice.

"It's terrorism." Gaachan said. "We know for sure that whoever the terrorist is, or are, they're trying to strike fear into us. Make us weak and vulnerable."

"But why just your village?" Popoka asked.

"Everyone hates us." Riyu replied darkly from within his shadowy corner, barely looking up from his leather bound book. "Everyone one hates us because of what happened over twenty years ago."

Gaara and Sasuke looked knowingly at each other, they had both been in the middle of it.

Riyu continued. "We nearly started an all out war, they want revenge upon us."

"It's not just that!" Tsukiki snapped.

"You're both right." Gaara replied. "There are still unwelcomed feelings towards us, but that isn't the terroists only motive." He set his empty tea cup down.

"Then what is it?" Kyo asked.

"I'M CONFUSED!" Nana screamed out. "Star making sense here! Is it errorist? Hate mail? I don't know!"

"How the fuck did you get hate mail?" Kyo snapped.

"I don't know!" Nana whined.

"It's simple Nana." Gaachan explained. "Someone is killing our people in order to put fear upon us."

"Oh..." Nana stuffed a roll into her mouth.

"Ain't she just precious?" Tsukiki giggled.

"Plush toy." Sasuke huffed.

"Then all we gotta do is find these psycho maniacs and knock some weel deserved sense into their not-all-there heads!" Nana announced loudly/. "Problem solved!"

"Not exactly Nana." Gaara replied. "It's finding them that's going to be hard."

"How so?" Nana asked.

"They leave no traces, no signs that they were there at the scene of the crime." Tsukiki replied.

"What?"

"The terrorist controls the victim into making them kill themselves." Riyu replied darkly, almsot saditically.

"KYAAAAAAAAA?" Nana screamed in shock.

"They mind control them?" Kyo snapped in horror.

"Ouch." Sasuke yawned. "Now that's a burn if I ever heard of one."

"A burn?" Popoka snapped in disgust at her teacher. "It's saditic! Torture even!"

"Hince our distress." Tsukiki replied. "We don't when or how they'll attack. All we know is that they will attack."

"Sick bastards." Nana snarled.

"It reminds me of Ino Sensei's special move."

"Emi's mother?" Nana asked. "You mean the soul swap?"

"Yeah, that's it." Popoka said.

"But when she uses it, any damage done to the person her soul is inside it's done to her." Nana replied. "It'd be suicide if you..."

"Suicide murderers?" Gaara asked.

"Could it be that some of the victims WEREN'T actually victims?" Sasuke asked.

"God..." Tsukiki gasped, covering her mouth.

"Did I say something good?" Nana asked.

That night:

"I can't believe we got night watch!" Nana yawned.

Kyo remained silent.

"You could at least say something, ya know?" Nana grunted.

"Do you want the killers to hear us and kill us?" Kyo snapped.

"Why do you gotta be so mean to me?" Nana snapped. "And not just me, but everyone."

Kyo still was silent.

Nana huffed, "Jackass, just trying to make conversation." She looked over. "Hey Riyu, wanna talk?" She asked running over to him.

"Sure, what about?" Riyu asked brightly.

"Wow, you're really diffrent at night."

"Guess so. I just love darkness." Riyu said, holding his hand out towards the starry sky.

"Yeah, wonderful time for sleep." Nana chuckled. "So, what do you think about these suicide terroist people thingies?"

"I ahet them." Riyu snarled. "They killed my father and I'll never forgive them."

Nana gasped, "I didn't realize that but...could your father have been..."

"That's been running through my mind since you brought it up at dinner." Riyu snarled. "I'm having a hard time copign with his death at it was..."

"Don't dig to much into it, Riyu." Nana said.

Gaachan appeared on the roof, "Guys, we have something."

"What is it?" Nana gasped.

"We have trouble."

"Shit." Kyo snarled.

oOo...oOo

Ummm, yea...i haven't updated in a long time and i mean long, i forgot about this story actualy so i just wanted to make it up to you people by making this one have...well...lot's of action.


	6. Battle!

BANG!

A huge cloud of smoke and sand erupted from a little outside the village.

"What the hell was that?" Nana gasped as they stood and watched the cloud billow up in a mushroom cloud.

"It seems that there is a struggle." Gaachan replied darkly.

Nana's eyes went pure white and veins popped out, she gasped and stared wide eyed in horror.

"Holy...holy shit...it can't be!" Nana gasped.

"Nana, what is it?" Kyo gasped.

"It's a giant three headed snake but..." Nana shook her head in confusion. "Sensei?" She looked directly at Sasuke.

Sasuke was stunned as well, his hand had moved up over his neck and his eyes were quivering.

"Sensei?" Popoka asked, grabbing his arm.

"Orochimaru..." Gaara and Sasuke whispered.

"It can't be...he's dead! Pervert Grampas told me so!" Nana snapped. "It's gotta be a trick! Someone trying to stir up some fear and bad memories! A terrorist of Orochimaru standards!" Nana snapped.

"That's just as bad!" Kyo snapped. "Come on, if we do a sneak attack we cans top him."

"Right behind ya!" Tsukiki announced.

"Right." Riyu ageered.

"Moro, Goro, scout on ahead and report to me if you find anything." Popoka ordered as her two spirit guides flew out.

"Yes, ma'am!" Moro cackled.

"You can count on us, Popoka!" Goro saluted and they bounced through the air.

"Spirit guides?" Riyu asked.

"Yeah, they may seem goofy but they're really reliable and strong." Popoka replied.

"Everyone, team up." Gaara ordered. "Popoka you go with Riyu, Tsukiki, go with Gaachan."

"WAIT! Why are we always left alone togethor?" Nana snapped, pointing at Kyo.

"You two make a great team." Sasuke said. "Now, hurry!" He snapped.

"Uh, right." Nana replied and her and Kyo exchanged knowing looks and ran off togethor.

Kyo and Nana stood on top of a building and they saw the three headed snake slitering in the sand, perfectly hidden and waiting to strike.

"Do you see anything, Nana?" Kyo asked.

Nana's blood jutsu showed, her pure white eyes and the veins gave Kyo the creeps but it also reminded him of Nana's great power.

"There are four people down there." Nana said. Her eyes went back to normal and she stared fearfully at Kyo. "And one...he looks like..."

"Orochimaru?" Kyo asked.

Nana nodded, "But hes supposed to be dead! People can't just rise from the dead." Nana spoke fearfully and angrily. "Can they?"

"I don't know Nana. I've heard stories about zombies and things...clones even."

"Clones?" Nana asked.

Kyo nodded, "So, what do they have?"

"Huh?"

"The other three with him." Kyo said.

"Oh!" Nana went back into her white eyed state. "There's a woman...and two men...one man looks very pale and sickly...dark eyes with black cricles under them...the second man is huge...tall...tattoes...and the lady...huge breasts...pretty...carries four large swords."

"I see..." Kyo hummed.

"Nana, Kyo!"

"Moro? What're you doing here?" Nana asked.

"Popoka sent me to report to you." Moro replied. "There are four..."

"Here, tell Popoka and the others this info." Nana said and gave Moro everything she had told Kyo. "Tell them we'll take the lady, and the rest of them take the other two. Tell Sasuke and Gaara to take Orochimaru."

Moro nodded, "Alright! Will do." He zoomed off.

"Why are we taking the lady?" Kyoa asked.

"She's the strongest." Nana said, pulling her headband down onto her forehead and making sure it was tied tight. "And out of all the other teams, we're the strongest."

"You think so?" Kyo asked.

"We may not get along. But Kyo...I think we're strongest when we're togethor." Nana replied. "Lets get going."

Kyo smiled, "You know what, I like this Nana."

Nana winked and they jumped off the building.

They hid and spied, waiting for when the lady of the crew would break away and they could easily attack her. Kyo grabbed Nana's arms. "Now." He whispered.

Nana clasped her hands and waited, the lady was coming towards their hiding place.

"Geez, is this all?" She cackled. "Come out of hiding, kiddies."

"She knows we're here!" Nana hissed to Kyo. Kyo slowly stood up and reveiled himself.

"KYO! DON'T!" Nana growled and grabbed his ankles.

The lady cackled, puting her hands on her shapely hips and smirking. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Nana slowly got up, "Uh..."

"Tell us who you're working for, and why you're only targeting the Sand Village?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah!" Nana snapped.

The lady smiled, her long blonde hair falling off of her shoulder. "I'll tell you one thing, and one thing only." She said and spread her arms out. "Lord Orochimaru has risen."

WHZZPA!

"KYAAAAAAA!" Nana screamed as she was flung into the air.

"She's controling her hair!" Kyo gasped, watching at the lady's long blonde hair shot out, grabbed Nana byt he neck, and rose her in the air. Kyo dodged an atatcked and sliced the hair with his kunai.

"You're fast boy." The lady laughed.

Nana cut the lock of hair that held her and landed on the ground, standing beside Kyo.

"Who are you?" Nana asked.

"They call me Kushi." She said. "But that's all you'll know about me."

Nana jumped up onto Kyo's shoulders and lunged into the air.

"What is she doing?" Kyo thought, jumping out of the way of a hairy attack.

"Shadow clones!" Nana shouted and suddenly there were at least twenty of her in midair.

"WHHAT?" Kushi yelped, twenty locks of hair sprung out, but the shadow clones simply pased right through them.

"They aren't solid?" Kyo thought.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"NANA?" Kyo gasped.

Gaara and Sasuke stood waiting, hiding impaitently to see the face of the Orochimaru impersonator...or the possibly risen Orochimaru.

"You're in pain." Gaara said, looking over at Sasuke, whos hand was rubbing his neck raw. "It's still there?"

"Yes...if that isn't him them someone...has taken him on..." Sasuke grunted.

"You know better than anyone Sasuke." Gaara said.

Sasuke gave him a harsh look and he removed the mask from around his mouth. "Look at me...look..." He hissed. "Do you think I wanted this?"

Gaara just smirked, "At the time."

Sasuke pulled the mask back up, and scanned the ground below, his eyes moved up and he gasped.

"Nana!"

"Huh?" Gaara looked up and gasped. "Shit...that damn kid!"

"I made a promise...a promise to the only friend I can remember...my promise...I can't lose this...I can't lose that promise...not now!" Sasuke lunged from the tree and out towards Nana.

"Sasuke no!" Gaara shouted. He felt a cold chil up his spine and he truned. "NO!"

Kyo was hanging int he air by a lock of Kushi's hair. Nana was stabbed through by a lock, pinned to a stone wall. Blood spilled all over the ground, she coughed and blood spewed on the ground. Kushi cackled. "You're the blood of that annoying Uzumaki's aren't you?"

Nana maoned.

"You're the Hokage's kid!" Kushi laughed. "Well, I have a little secret for you." She laughed and pulled Nana down to her face. "I was the Hokage before your father."

"Aunty...Tsunade?" Nana wheezed.

Kushi smiled, "I was." She licked the blood off of Nana's mouth. "Now I am reborn."

"No..." Nana mouthed.

Kushi's smirk vanished and she dropped Nana and Kyo. "There no way...I thought I..." She turned around. "How the fuck did you."

Nana grinned, pulling her kunai from Kushi's side.

"You bet your huge breasts it is! I am here and better than ever!"

"Then what..." She stared at the shadow clone as it poofed away. "You little fucker..."

"Coll trick, right?" Nana laughed, "Now what do you think of me?"

Kushi coughed up blood. "I am not...going to lose to a little brat...like..." She spuna round, her hair grabbing Sasuke by the throat.

"SENSEI!" Nana screamed.

"And don't forget your little boyfriend." Kyshi snarled as she lifted Kyo back into the air.

"Choose one."

"What?" Nana gasped, looking frantaclly back and forth at Sasuke and Kyo. They both had a lock of hair wrapped around there necks and all the way down their bodies to keep them immoble, then, anothe rlock was pointed dangerously at their throats, ready to slice them open and kill them.

"Choose one to live and one to die." Kushi laughed.

"I can't...that's...that's too cruel..." Nana whimpered.

"Nana...chose Kyo...let me die..." Sasuke groaned.

"Sensei...I can't..." Nana whimpered.

"NANA!" Sasuke roared.

Kushi laughed, "Ku ku ku, choose Uzumaki, choose now or else they will both die!"


	7. The promise

Kushi snarled, "Choose!" She roared, "Choose now or both of them die!"  
"I can't..." Nana whimpered, tears puring down her face. "How could I...I..."  
"Nana!" Kyo gasped for air.  
Sasuke looked down at Nana and tried to reach her. "Nana...don't...don't..."

I remember when I first met you...in that cold room...you came...and helped me through the darkness I had created.

Eight years ago...

"Daddy's home!" Nana squealed happily and raced from the window to the front door. Hinata gasped and checked herself in the mirror then raced off behind Nana to see her husband, Naruto. Naruto was beaming proudly, his big white teeth showing. He scooped Nana up in his arms and held her tight.  
"I missed you Daddy!" Nana cackled and kissed her Daddy on the cheek. "Guess what?"  
"What?" Naruto laughed.  
"I learned a new trick! Ya wanna see?" Nana said, holding her hands up as if to preform a jutsu.  
"What is it?"  
BLOOOOOWWWW!!!  
Naruto coughed out smoke, "Oh...heh...a fire jutsu...eh?"  
Nana clapped her hands and squealed playfully. "Did I do a good job?"  
Nana smiled and wiped the soot and char away from his face. "Very good." He sat her down and held Hinata and kissed her. "Well, we have a house guest for a while." He and motioned behind him.  
"Sasuke!" Hinata gasped.  
"Sauce Cake?" Nana asked as she appraoched the bounded Sasuke and tugged on his pants leg. "Daddy why is this funny looking old man all tied up and gagged?"  
Hinata lifted Nana up and for a moment Nana and Sasuke's face were level and they stared at each other until Nana was tucked inside the house.

"We can't keep him here! Think of Nana!" Hinata gasped. "He ins't the Sasuke we used to know Naruto..."  
Naruto removed the muzzel and gag froma round Sasuke's mouth. "I know he is. He's going to stay here in order to rehabilitate." Naruto replied. "He is willing to change for the better."  
"So you have a kid after all." Sasuke chuckled.  
Naruto smiled, "She's my pride and joy." He led Sasuke into a cell like room in the basement of the house. "You'll be wellt aken care of. Until you'll deemed safe, you'll spend the remander of your life there."  
Sasuke smirked, "Can I ask for one thing before you shut the door?"  
"What?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke put his hand over his mouth. "I don't want to show this grin off."  
"No problem, I'll get one for you as soon as I can." Naruto replied then shut and locked the door.  
"Are you hungry...thirsty...sasuke?" Hinata asked meekly.  
"Some sake would be nice."  
"Sake?" Hinata asked.

The next day...  
"Stay away from the stairs, Nana." Hinata warned.  
Nana stood at the foot of the stairs, staring down at the door to Sasuke's cell.  
WHACK!  
"Quit throwing crap at my door!" Sasuke roared.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!"  
"WHAT?" Sasuke roared.  
"Why ya in the basement?"  
"I've been very very bad."  
"Why?"  
Sasuke remained silent.  
"Ya dead yet?" Nana called.  
...  
"HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY Mister, are ya dead! If you are, clap three times."  
CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!  
"If you were dead you couldn't clap." Nana shouted.  
"Go away and let me die in silence!" Sasuke roared.  
Silence form above.  
"Damn kid...just about as annoying as Naruto ever was."  
"Mister!"  
"AAAHHH!" Sasuke fell out of his bed and looked up at the barred window, Nana was outside it, hunced onthe ground and looking inside.  
"I see you!" Nana giggled.  
"I don't wnat to see you. Go away!" Sasuke snapped.  
"Sauce Cake!"  
"It's Sasuke!"  
Nana coked her head to the side and pointed. "Why do your eyes look like that."  
"When you're evil, that's how they always look." Sasuke huffed, sittingon his bed and kneeling forward.  
"Theres this boy, Kyo Namura, who is in my class at school and he's evil but his eyes aren't like that. They're pointed out like this and purpley colored-ed."  
Sasuke looked up at Nana and chuckled at the face she was making. "Listen kid, he's to young to actually be evil, so his eyes wouldn't be like that so soon."  
Nana put her hands around the bars and jammed her head through.  
"HOLY SHIT KID!" Sasuke shouted and raced to the bars, trying to reach up to her. "What the fuck are you trying to do."  
"I dunno..." Nana hummed. "I'M STUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!" She whined.  
"Nana?"  
"DAAAAAAAAADDDDYYYYYYYY!!!!" Nana whined.  
POP!  
Naruto pulled her back through the bars. "What were you trying to do, huh? Kill Sasuke for me?"  
"Keep her away from me." Sasuke huffed.  
"I like him Daddy, he's fun!" Nana laughed, pointing down at the window.  
"You're not!"  
Naruto smiled, "You like the mass murderer, honey?"  
"What does mass mud error mean?" Nana asked, sucking on her thumb.  
Naruto smiled ad ruffled Nana's short balck hair. "Lets go get us some cookies."  
"Yea! Cookies!"

Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his cell, rubbing the back of his head and enjoying his silence.  
"Mister?"  
The silence broken and his anger rising he snapped a dirty look to the window and stared, there was a tiny hand cluthing dearly onto a cookie.  
"What?"  
"It's for you."  
Sasuke huffed, "I don't want it."  
"Please, it's a present."  
Sasuke huffed and took the cookie and looked at it. "Enjoy it Mister Sauce Cake!" Nana cheered then ran off.  
Sasuke sat the cookie aside and leaned back again.  
"She's only allowed one cookie a day ya know?" Naruto laughed, he was standing on one side of the window.  
"So?"  
"That's the cookie she normally eats like a pig once a day." Naruto said.  
Sasuke picked up the cookie.  
"She's a great kid." Naruto laughed. "Maybe event he best. I think one day she'll become quite little hero."  
Sasuke pulled down the face mask and shoved the cookie in his mouth.  
"A hero...maybe..."  
"Listen I want you to make a promise to me." Naruto said.  
Sasuke grunted.  
"To make your time go by faster in there, and to get out earlier." Naruto said. "I want you to protect my Nana."  
"What?"  
"Promise me you'll never let something bad happen to her." Naruto said.  
Sasuke huffed.  
"I'll give you a day to decide." Naruto said. "But it's not only a promise in order to gain your freedom, but to also gain my trust."  
Sasuke flopped over onto his bed and huffed.  
"What to do..."

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND ...something that ryhmes with wakey!"  
The covers were ripped off of Sasuke and he jumped up in suprise and was ready to attack when he saw Nana's round chubby face beaming up innocently at him.  
"MORNING!"  
"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?"  
"The door."  
"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU UNLOCK THE DOOR?"  
"This." Nana giggled holding up a long needle.  
"You little son of a bitch." Sasuke gasped.  
Nana crawled up on Sasuke's bed and sat beside him.  
"What are you doing kid?" Sasuke snapped.  
Nana smiled up at him then pulled out a book that said: Beginner's Jutsu, ont he cover.  
"Will you show me a cool new trick mister?" Nana asked. She laid the book in his lap and he sighed.  
"Sure, only one though."  
"That one!" Nana giggled, pointing to a jutsu she already had marked. "My friend Shikano knows how to do and so I want to learn it to!"  
"It's simple kid." Sasuke huffed.

"Naruto, I can't find Nana!" Hinata gasped.  
"What?" Naruto gasped and raced diretly to the house and started searching frantically. "Nana! NANA!"  
"KYAAAA!"  
"NANA!" Naruto raced to the basement and flung the door open.  
"Tee hee hee!" Nana giggled. "Do it again, Mister! Do it again!"  
Naruto stared, "Dude..."  
Sasuke turned around and posed. "How do you think I look, sugar?"  
"You did the Sexy no Jutsu for my daughter?" Naruto snapped.  
POOF!  
"She was crying, I had to do something."  
"Crying about what?"  
Sasuke sighed, "She fell and skinned her knee."  
Nana jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Can we go outside and play Daddy!"  
Naruto noticed Sasuke look down at Nana, his eyes soft, gentle, the way Naruto remembered then from when they were kids.  
Naruto grinned, "Sure, elts go outside and play some."  
"YEA!" Nana cheered, she raced outside ahead of them and Naruto laughed.  
"You promise?"  
"Promise...that child...she's more like you than I thought...and she's...quite persistant..." Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "I will always love the child as if she were my own."  
"Good then, you're on the way to recovery."

"CHOOSE!"  
"I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" Nana screamed, tears flowing down her face, she fell to her knees.  
"Then they both die!"  
"NO!" Nana screamed and tried to race to them in time.  
"Drop them!"  
WHOOSHH!  
"Gaachan!" Nana gasped, a wave of sand engulfed Kushi and Sasuke and Kyo fell to the earth.  
Nana cupped her hand over her mouth and ran away from them.  
"Nana!" Gaachan gasped, Sasuke shot by him and grabbed Nana's arm and pulled her into his arms.  
"Don't cry..."  
"I almost killed you!"  
Kyo took deep heavy breaths and looked up, "Is Nana..." He gasped, looking at Gaachan.  
Gaachan pointed, "Someone has it covered."  
"Nana..." Kyo whispered.  
Tsukiki stood ont he hiuge bak of sand Gaachan had created. "She's still down there."  
"Then all the more work for us." Gaachan cackled, his eyes glowing dark, blood, red.  
"What happened to the guy you were fighting?" Kyo asked.  
"Somewhere being turned into a fossil." Tsukiki snickered.  
"I wonder is Popoka and Riyua re okay." Kyo murmured.  
"LET ME GO!" Nana broke free and charged at the sand bar. "I'll kill her!"  
"Nana!" Kyo shouted.

Nana froze in her tracks and took off running in the opposite direction. "SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!" She screamed.  
They all look up and saw the snake charging irght at them.  
"Shit!" Tsukiki hissed.  
"Get out of here!" Kyo shouted.  
"Sensei!" Nana gasped, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "I'll apologize later! For now, let me help you escape!"  
"Promise..." Sasuke breathed. "My daughter...Nana..." 


	8. Nanakobu

"Is everyone okay?" Sasuke asked, looking over the overly exhausted, sandy, and sweaty group. Gaara stood leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. Gaachan and Tsukiki had each other proped against one another and they were especially covered in sand. Then Nana and Kyo were standing back to back, Nana was grief stricken and doubting herself, and Kyo was searching for uplifting words to pull her out of it.  
Sasuke broke the panting silence. "You did all you could..."  
Nana shook her head and looked up pain strickenly at Sasuke. "What about Popoka? Riyu? How can we just leave them there! We can't just leave our teammates behind!"  
"There's no way we can go back out there without risking all our lives as well, Nana." Gaara replied.  
"But..." She panted. "I just can't..." She whispered, rubbing her eyes.  
Kyo grabbed her shoulders. "Do you want tor isk everythin, Nana?"  
Nana lifted her head and stared at him.  
"Don't give up now!"  
Nana frowned, furrowing her brow and pouting out her bottom lip. "You're right Kyo. And to think it took you to get me to this point." She said, standing erect and clinching her fists. "I took on that bitch Kushi by myself. And hell...I'm not going to let some giant three headed medusa wannabe stop me."  
"Nana...you're not...!" Sasuke gasped.  
Nana grinned, "I am an Uzumaki and we never quit or leave a friend behind...no matter what!" Nana said proudly then lunged out of hiding.  
"Nana don't be foolish!" Sasuke shouted. "Naruto!" Sasuke then caught what he had said and furrowed her brow.  
"Naruto?" Tsukiki asked.  
Sasuke smiled underneath his mask. "I'll be damned..."

"Gotta find em...gotta find em!" Nana repated as she raced across the sand and ducked behind dunes and sand banks. She saw a large shadow appraoching and she dove, hiding herself behind a dune and pressing herself to the sandy imbeachment.  
"Nana!"  
"Moro! Goro!" Nana gasped. "You guys scared me! Where're Popoka and Riyu?"  
"Inside the city!" Moro said. "They sent us to look for you."  
"What happened? Who were they fighting?"  
"The sickly looking guy." Goro said. "But he wasn't sickly at all."  
"What do you mean?" Nana asked.  
"He was the strongest of the group." Moro said.  
Nana furrowed her brow, "What?"  
Moro and Goor nodded togethor. "Yeah, he was super strong and had an endless supply of arsenal."  
"Are Popoka and Riyu okay though?" Nana asked.  
"They escaped, and luckily the guy didn't chase after them." Moro said.  
"That sounds iffy." Nana murmured.  
CRACKEL  
"Eh?" Nana murmured.  
CRASH!  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Nana screamed as the sand beneath her caved in and she went falling with it.  
"Nana!" Moro and Goro shouted down after her.  
"We better fidn the others Moro!"  
"You're rigth Goro!"  
The two spirits zoomed off.

"Unh..." Nana pulled herslef fromt he sand and crawled out and looked around the huge cave she had fallen into.  
"Where am I?" Nana murmured. "Hello? Batman? Robin?" She shouted out. "Wait...who?"  
Hissssssssssssssssssssss  
Nana felt a cold siver go up her back and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  
Hisssssssssssssssssssssssss  
"Oh no..."  
"Heh, Uzumaki."  
Nana slowly raised her eyes and shook all over, "Oro...Orochimaru..." She breathed.  
Orochimaru smirked, "I see, kids do know their history now-a-days."  
Nana remained silent, trying to comprehend the situation that she was in. This was Orochimaru, the greatest villan of all time! He was number one in the bingo book, he had killed more people than anyone could count. The Snake King...but it was said that thirteen years ago he had been killed, brought down by all the Kages, multiple anbu, and most importanly...his closest follower and heir who had betrayed him after many years of loyal service. But he was here...alive...before her!  
Orochimaru smirked and walked towards Nana, his hand reaching towards her and running his fingers from the top of her head to her chin. His skin was clammy, cold, and rough, like a snake's skin, it chilled Nana to her very core!  
"Heh, I see...you always have one."  
"Uh...?" Nana shook with fear looking up slowly at Orochimaru.  
"Like father like daughter I suppose..." He hissed. "But yours is neither sealed or unsealed...it is simply...there..."  
Nana slowly rose, "What are you talking about?"  
Orochimaru grinned almost sadistically, "Why...the seven tailed demon, Nana."  
"Demon?" Nana asked. "No...there isn't any demon...in me..."  
Orochimaru smiled, "Oh, but there is Nana, just liek your father, and just like Sasuke."  
"Sensei?"  
Orochimaru seemed suprised by this, "He's your...? Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
"What's so funny?" Nana asked.  
"Do you even know what his crimes are?"  
"Crimes?" Nana asked.  
Orochimaru smirked, "You probably weren't even born when my take down occured." He said. "But do you know who my heir was?"  
"No...he vanished."  
Orochimaru smirked, "My heir is the one you call sensei, Sasuke Uchiha."  
Nana felt a twinge deep inside her, "No...Sasuke would never be your heri!"  
"You can deny it all you want, but it's the god honest truth. Sasuke is a cold blooded murder no matter how much he tries to cover it up with booze."  
"No...you're lying!"  
Orochimaru smiled, "It's anger, eh?"  
Nana snarled, "You..."  
Orochimaru swung out, striking Nana as hard as he could in the stomach.  
"ACK!" Nana doubled over and vomitted.

How the hell did she not pass out? Orochimaru thought. Unless!

He backed away from her, suddenly realizing that HE was the one in danger. Nana was protected...a special jutsu that lasted until either Nana died...or the person who gave it to her died. It was a powerful jutsu that protected one from any extreme harm, especially death. But on side effect of this jutsu was that if the attack aimed at the victim was powerful enough to kill them it would not only kill the attacker, but also the one who put the jutsu on the person to begin with.

Who would place a jutsu like that on her? Orochimaru thought to himself.  
Nana slowly rose, holding her gut with one hand while wiping her mouth with the other.  
"What the fuck was that for?" Nana snarled.  
Orochimaru laughed, "The demon is there after all."  
Nana's eyes had changed, there were glowing orange and the pupils were like slits and were surronded by yellow veins.  
"Are you the seven tailed demon?"  
"How'd you guess?" She laughed and posed, putting her hand on her hip and flipping her other hand outward. "I am Nanakobu." She said, smirking devilishly, sevent ails swinging out behind her. "You tried to harm my other self, my Nana. Now why is that?"  
"You're the demon here, you tell me."  
"Yes, but you are the devil." Nanako-bu replied, placing both fists at her side. "I will not allow you to live, lmy father didn't risk his life to seal you away for all eternity."  
"Your father was inside the body of an idiot."  
"That idiot is my father!" Nanako-bu snarled. "I'm going to kill you for good!"  
"Nana!"  
"Those fools! Get away from here!" Nanako-bu shouted up to the hole, but she saw someone jumping down towards her. "Kyo?"  
"Your lover, Nanak-bu."  
"He has nothing to do with me!"  
Orochimaru moved his hands.  
"No! He's innocent in this!"  
BANG!  
"KYO!"  
Orochimaru kissed Nanako-bu on the cheek. "I will be back for you."  
Nanako-bu snarled angrily and raced to catch the injured Kyo in her arms. Orochimaru had used an exploding jutsu on him. He was severly burned, and his left side was wide open and bleeding massivly.  
"Kyo!" Nana shouted, turning back into her normal self. "Kyo...no...you idiot..." She sniffled. "Don't die!" She cried. "Please..."


	9. The hunt begins

There are people I look up to and seek adive from. I grow from them and learn from them. I love them and enjoy their company. I want to give so much back to these people. How do I go about doing that? How can I help them? How can I make them as happy as they've made me? What should I do? What I can do? I love them all so much and I want to show them my love. I'll grow strong for them and someday show them all.

"Have you been here all night?"  
Nana looked up and sighed, "I just feel guilty for it I guess." She said, scooting over so Popoka had a place to sit down.  
"How is he doing?" Popoka asked, setting a single daisy in a vase beside Kyo's bed.  
"Better." Nana replied. "He's healing fast at least, and the doctors said he should wake up any day now."  
Popoka sat down, "What about you?"  
"Huh?"  
"You...I mean..." Popoka tried to find the right words. "You were down there with him...Orochimaru."  
Nana sighed and half smiled, "Funny thing...I remember seeing him...and getting angry at him. Then...I blacked out. All I can remember is seeing Kyo falling."  
"You don't remember any thing he said you?" Popoka asked.  
Nana shook her head. "Nope. He must have knocked me out or something." She huffed. "Although."  
"What?" Popoka asked.  
"A name keeps popping up in my mind." Nana said. "Nanako-bu."  
Popoka snickered, "That's a funny way of saying your name."  
"I dunno...I think it's kinda catchy." Nana laughed.

"Hey kids, still visiting your boyfriend?"  
"Dad!" Nana cheered and got up to hug him.  
"Is your friend okay?" Naruto asked, removing his hat.  
"The doctor says he's great." Nana replied, "So...what's going on in the town? I haven't seen Sasuke Sensei since we got back either, where is he?"  
"Sasuke is fine, he's just...well...ever since the scare with Orochimaru reappearing again everyone has been on edge. Especially Sasuke."  
"Why?" Popoka asked.  
"It's a story he doesn't wish for you, his students, to hear." Naruto replied. "But it's a bad story, a horrible past for Sasuke."  
Nana felt a twinge inside her, feeling as though she knew the answer but had forgotten it.  
"A hunt has gone out for Orochimaru's capture. Notices have been sent to all villages." Naruto then pulled a scroll from his robes. "Your team's next mission is to deliver this to the Village Hidden in the Clouds."  
Nana took the scroll and her and Popoka exchanged looks and Nana gripped it tight in her fist and beamed. "No problem for us! We took on Orochimaru after all!" She laughed and placed it in a pocket attached to her belt.  
"Once Kyo is healed we'll be on our way." Popoka said.  
Naruto nodded, "Good job." He smiled at Nana. "Sasuke told me what happened out there."  
"Eh?"  
"I'm proud of you." Naruto said, kissing his daughter on top of the head and smiling at her. "I'll see you before you leave."  
"Oh...bye Dad! Thanks!"  
Popoka smiled, "You're Dad's pretty cool."  
"Yeah, he's the best!" Nana cheered.  
"No way in hell that idiot is anything but lame..."  
"KYO!!!" Nana and Popoka cheered.  
"Oh good...you're still alive..." Kyo said towards Nana.  
"You can try and say all the means things ya want, I'm just glad you're okay!" Nana laughed.  
Kyo huffed, "What happened to me?"  
"Orochimaru made you explode from the inside." Nana replied and touched Kyo's left side. "Here, you almost lost one of your kidneys."  
Kyo just huffed and pushed her hand away. "What else happened?"  
"They retreated and we returned home." Popoka said. "There was nothing else that we could do."  
"I see..." Kyo sat up and yelled in pain, grabbing his side.  
"Don't!" Nana gasped and eased him back down on to his pillow. "You're serriosuly wounded! You shouldn'tr try sitting up like that so soon!"  
Kyo looked at Nana, "What about you? You not hurt?"  
Nana shook her head, "I'm fine, as always!"  
A smirk crossed Kyo's face, "Good..."  
"Uh..." Nana gasped, feeling her cheeks burn."Just rest, we have a mission so get well as fast as you can." She said and turned to leave.  
"Uh, Nana!" Popoka gasped then looked over at Kyo and back at the door.

Those two actually like each other...but they're too slow and proud to admit it...how can I make them confess...? Popoka thought deviously.

As Nana left the hospital she was surprised to find Sasuke sitting on a crate outside and leaning against the building, an empty bottle in his fist. His head was tilted back and his eyes wide open, leering up at the cloudless sky.  
"Sasuke Sensei?" Nana called and reached out to Sasuke, barely touching his shoulder. His head snapped towards her and glared viciously at her, his hand gripping her wrist, Nana yelped in fear in pain. Sasuke released quickly and rubbed the visible area of his face.  
"Damn...Nana, you scared the shit outta me..."  
"I scared YOU?" Nana snapped, rubbing her bruising wrist. "What're you doing here Sensei?"  
"Checking to see if Kyo was alright."  
"You never came to his room."  
"I know, I went into the wrong room and got thrown out."  
"What room?" Nana asked.  
Sasuke shrugged.  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
"How is he doing?"  
"He just woke up. We should be able to leave by the end of the week." Nana replied.  
He looked directly at her, his eyes looked different, as if the iris was spinning around the pupil.  
"What about you?"  
Nana sighed, "Confused. I still can't figure out why I blacked out half way in. I remember the beginning and the end. Just nothing important."  
"I see." Sasuke stood up and wobbled, his knees knocked and he swung around, looking like a living scarecrow.  
"Whoa!" Nana caught him and helped him stand up right. "Ugh, gross Sensei! You stink!"  
"Well you're short and have a loud mouth!" Sasuke slurred.  
"How did he get drunk like that?" Nana grunted.  
"Hee hee hee!" Sasuke giggled. "Look at the pretty bubbles."  
Nana grunted, "I'm his student, I have some responsibility over him...if not a debt!" She thought to herself, trying to keep herself from leaving Sasuke high and dry.  
She drug him as far as she could then collapsed under his weight. "I'm gonna MURDER him!" Nana groaned, feeling herself slowly caving in under Sasuke's weight.  
"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" She screamed out loud, beating the ground with her one free hand.

One hour later:  
"Hmm?"  
"Help...me...help...can't...breath...need...fooooood." Nana moaned, the ground benath her hand had been eroded away from her beating and clawing.  
"Nana? Are you okay?"  
Nana turned her head slowly to the side to look up. "Sakura?" She whispered. "Am I dead? Is this heaven?"  
Sakura sighed and bent over pushing Sasuke off and helping Nana to her feet. "How long have you been here?"  
"Lost count." Nana grugled and held her growling stomach. Sakura smiled and sat her shopping basket on the ground.  
"I think I have some premade rice balls in here that I got for a light lunch. Here." She handed the box of three to Nana. "You need them more then I or Lee do."  
Nana's eyes grew and sparkled with hope. "Thank you so much Sakura! I love you!" Nana drooled as she took the rice balls as if they were some rich unbelievable treasure.   
Sakura smiled at Nana then looked down at Sasuke, squinting to see who it was, but his face was so covered up by the mask and his long silver hair she couldn't tell.  
"Who is this Nana?"  
"Muph Henphee." Nana said, muffled by the massive amount of rice balls in her mouth.  
"Huh?"  
Nana swallowed and wiped her mouth. "My Sensei, Sasuke Uchiha."  
Nana gasped and pushed the fair from Sasuke's face, "I...I haven't seen him...in so many years..." She whispered.  
"That's right, you were on his and Dad's team."  
Sakura smiled, "Yeah...I was..."  
Nana licked her fingers clean of rice and plum jelly. "Were you close with Sasuke..."  
Sakura frowned, furrowing her brow in sadness. "You could...call it that."  
Nana burped and stretched out. "Would you help me get him somewhere to sober up."  
"Yeah." Sakura chuckled, "Lets take him to my place."  
"Okay." Nana said, helping Sakura up and they both heaved him towards her home.

They laid him down on a bed and opened up the window above him and Sakura put on a pot of coffee and tea on then she started making lunch.  
"Will you join us, Nana?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah!" Nana cheered. "Thanks Sakura, you're so nice!" She said, taking a seat. She looked around and stood back up to examine some pictures on the wall.  
"Hey! This is of you and my Dad and Sasuke and Mr Kakashi!" Nana gasped. "This is so cool! I never realized how shot my Dad was!"  
Sakura laughed, "He was a little runt."   
"Then that's me an Suisen at the beach that one summer." Nana continued. "You and Lee Sensei on your wedding day, then there's my mom and dad getting married!" She turned her head to one picture and stared. "Is that Lee Sensei at my age?"  
Sakura chcukled and nodded, "Yes, that is."  
"He's weird looking! He looks like a bug with eyebrows and a bowl cut!"  
Sakura laughed, "Well, he was never much of the looker." She replied and sat two cups of tea down on the table."But some of my best memories are with him."  
Nana sat down and picked up her tea. "Sakura, why did you fall in love with Lee?"  
Sakura sighed, sipping her tea quietly and staring out the window and her precious field of daffodils. "I suppose...it was his persistance."  
"Persistance?"  
"To tell you the truth, I had no interest in Lee at all. He was far off my radar, I really couldn't stand him at the time."  
"Eh..."  
"But then...one day...I finally noticed him and...I realized what a great guy he was. He was sweet and kind, gentle, and such a gentleman." Sakura replied, smiling. "Then...I fell in love with him."  
"Oh..." Nana replied. "Well..."  
"Yes?" Sakura asked, looking up at Nana. "Oh! Nana, do you have a crush on someone?" She chuckled.  
"No!" Nana gasped, her cheeks bright red.  
Sakura chuckled, "I knew it! Well, who is he?"  
"No one!"  
"What ever happened to Gaachan?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Someone better than Gaachan?"  
"Sh-shut up!"  
Sakura laughed, "You can tell me, there's no one else here to hear."  
"K-"  
"Kyo Namura!" Sakura spurt out. "Is that it?"  
Nana sat there stunned then she frowned angrily. "Why would I ever fall for a jerk like him?"  
Sakura smiled, "Alright. I'll leave it be."  
"I'm home!"  
"Welcome home, Lee."  
Lee smiled then looked down, "Oh...what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Having lunch, Sakura invited me." Nana replied haughtily.  
"Not you Uzumaki." Lee replied. "Him."  
Sakura and Nana turned and stared. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE?" Nana roared at Sasuke.  
"Kyo and Nana sitting in a tree K I S S I N G." Sasuke sang.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nana roared, jumping up and lunging for Sasuke.  
Lee grabbed Nana's collar, making her gag and slamming her back into her seat.  
"No violence in the house or the garden." Lee said.  
Sasuke stood up and looked at the coffee pot, he pointed at them himself. "Me?"  
Sakura smiled, "Go ahead."  
"Thanks sweety!"  
"You don't refer to her as such! Only I can! You may call her Mrs Lee, ma'am, or Lady Sakura!" Lee roared.  
"Go and fuck yourself Lee." Sasuke grumbled as he poured himself a cup of black coffee  
"No violence in the house or the garden." Nana chimed.  
"Quiet." Sasuke and Lee both snarled at her.  
Sakura sighed, "Lets all just sit down and have a good meal."  
"Right." Lee and Sasuke both sat down at the table.  
"Don't touch my wife." Lee snapped at him.  
"I wasn't going to and she was my wife before she was yours."  
"SAY WHAT?" Nana screamed.  
"I was married to Sasuke for a year before I married Lee." Sakura replied.  
"You said your wife was dead!" Nana snapped at Lee.  
"Oh she is, she is..." sasuke snarled, glaring at Sakura.  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who killed a guy here." Sakura huffed.  
"Right, you last your chance, now it's my turn!" Lee snapped.  
"Oh shut up!" Sasuke snapped.  
"Why don't all of you shut up?" Sakura snapped, slamming her fists on the table.  
Everyone stared at her in either fear, awe, or like it was hell opening.  
"I'll go get lunch now." Sakura sighed.  
"Dude, keep her." Sasuke said.  
Lee shrugged."I'm thinking about a trade in actually."  
"Lee!" Sakura snarled.  
"I never want to get married." Nana thought to herself, sipping her tea.


	10. Journey to the Cloud

Nana tried on her father's old orange coat and her mother giggled. "It's too small!"  
"I wasn't that small!" Naruto snapped then saw for himself, it was too small. The sleeves were almost at Nana's elbows, and the coat came up to about her midriff.  
"Here, take my old coat." Hinata said, handing it to Nana. Nana put it on and it fit perfectly.  
"Thanks Mom! Maybe I could wear Dad's as a fashion statement."  
"HEY!" Naruto snapped.  
Hinata giggled, "You be safe now."  
"I will, we've been practicing mountain climbing while we waited for Kyo to get better." Nana replied.  
"What about Kyo?" Naruto asked.  
"He said he's done mountain climbing before." Nana replied. "Well, gotta go, they'll be waiting on me." She kissed her parents good bye and went runnung down the road.

Kyo and Popoka were waiting in the designated spot, but Sasuke Sensei was nowhere to be found. Nana approached and sat her bag aside and sat on it. "How ya feeling Kyo?"  
"Fine."  
"Great." She snickered then looked at Popoka. "Wow! I love your cap Popoka! It's so cute!"  
"Thanks." Popoka replied, patting the top of her head, and pink fuzzy cap she wore had cat ears on it and it even had a stiched in face of a cat. "I'm glad you like it. I made everyone one for the trip."  
"Really!" Nana squealed as Popoka handed Nana and Kyo a package. Nana opened her had and squealed happily again. "It's orange! And it's my favorite animal too!" She said, putting the hat on her head and playing with the ears. "I'm a fox!"  
Kyo sighed, unsure of how to respond to this.  
"Go on Kyo, it's snuggly warm!" Nana said. "You better because Popoka must have worked her heart out to make this for you!"  
Kyo snarled and put on the hat, it was black and had round ears, he was a grizzly bear.  
"It suits him! Kyo is kind of like an angry grizzly." Nana snickered. "Did you make one for Sensei too?"  
"Of coursse." Popoka pulled it out. "What do you think?"  
"HA HA HA HA!" Nana laughed. "A bunny hat!"  
Kyo even snickered, picturing Sensei waering that was almost too much. Then another vision popped into head, Sasuke was posed and dressed like the girl's in the centerfold, a sexy bombshell bunny, only it was Sensei!  
"I suddenlt feel ill..." Kyo muttered and held his stomach.  
"Huh?" Popoka and Nana asked. They looked at one another and shrugged.  
"My legs are still so sore from yesterday." Popoka said.  
"My hands are killing me." Nana replied, holding up her gauze covered hand and fingers. "I'm beginning to look like a Sasuke wannabe."  
Another vision entered Kyo's head, Sasuke was replaced by Nana and Popoka as their respective animals. "I'LL BE BACK!" Kyo cried out and hid himself in the woods.  
"Are you sure he's feeling better?" Popoka asked.  
Nana shook her head, "I don't know." She pulled a small charm bracelet from her bag and held it out to Popoka.  
"What's this?" Popoka asked, taking it and looking over it.  
"I made it myself." Nana said, pulling her coat sleeve back and showing off hers. "They're best friend bracelets."  
Popoka blushed, "Really? I'm your best friend?"  
"Of course!" Nana replied with a wide grin and helped Popoka put her bracelet on. "No one else has bracelets for this!"  
Popoka smiled, "Thanks Nana, this means alot to me."  
"Where's the other one?"  
"Sensei, about time!" Nana laughed.  
"Kyo went running off into the woods, I think he had to piss or something." Popoka replied.  
"Then we'll wait for him here." Sasuke said and sat down.  
"Popoka has a present for you!" Nana said, pointing to the hat in Popoka's lap, she held it up to him.  
"A fuzzy cap?" Sasuke asked and held it. "Does Kyo have one?"  
"Yup."  
Sasuke put it on his head. "It's a rabbit..."  
"Yup."  
"Whatever." Sasuke yanwed, the floppy bunny ears on the hat bouncing.

Kyo appeared again, emerging from a bush and slowly rising. His pants were loose and the zipper wasn't fully up and it was unbuttoned at the top. He was sweaty at the brow and his hand looked slick.  
"Dude, were you having problems with that piss or something?" Sasuke asked.  
Kyo gasped, realizing Sasuke was there, one brow was up and his mouth was crooked. "Uh...I just had to run far out...I uh...didn't want Nana or Popoka seeing my uh..."  
"Understandable!" Sasuke laughed, knowing all to well what Kyohad really been up to. "Well." He sighed as he stood up. "Lets get going!"  
"This is so exciting! I've never seen the top of a mountain." Nana cheered as they made their way to the mountain.  
"Have you ever been Sensei?" Popoka asked.  
"Oh sure, but it was a long time ago." Sasuke replied. "I went with Naruto and Sakura, back when we were a team. I always remember it because Naruto had fallen off."  
"Hey what?" Nana gasped.  
"He was alright, got caught on a branc and attacked by a mountain goat." Sasuke snickered. "About the damn funniest thing in the world right there."  
Nana sighed, she was still trying to get over the shock that Sasuke had been married to Sakura once! Sasuke didn't seem the marrying type. Nana began wondering what kind of women Sasuke Sensei was interested. She turned to Popoka and tugged on her sleeve then whispered into her ear.  
"What kind of guys do you like to date?"  
Popoka turned brigth red. "What?"  
"What kind of guys do you like? Intellects? Comedians? Bad boys?"  
Popoka cleared her throat. "Intellects I suppose..."  
Nana smiled, "I knew it! Anyone you have your eye on?"  
"Oh well I...you see uh...Riki is kind of..."  
"My cousin!?" Nana gasped.  
"Nana I'd never!"  
"That's so cool!" Nana cheered. "You're Riki's type too! You'd make a great couple Popoka, you should seriosuly ask him out!"  
"You think so?"  
Nana bobbed her head, "Totally!"  
Popoka blushed then decided to ask Nana the same question. "What about you? What kind of men do you like?"  
"Hum..." Nana thought for a moment, "Strong, sweet, with a sense of humor, also they have to have a great body!"  
"So specific."  
"Ya gotta be." Nana snickered.  
"It kinda sounds like Sasuke Sensei."  
Nana turned brigth red, "Oh...deffinatly not!"  
"True." Popoka said then decided to take her chance at hooking up Kyo and Nana. "Hey, Kyo told me the funniest joke the other day!"  
"What...him?" Nana asked, pointing at Kyo who was slightly ahead of them.  
Popoka realized that was a bad lie. "Never mind, it was Moro who told me uh...Kyo has a great body though."  
"How do you know?"  
"Oh darn..." Popoka huffed. "Um...uh...he's really strong."  
"Bullshit I could beat him with my eyes closed and feet tied."  
"Damn! Think Popoka!" Popoka hissed at herself. "Uh..."  
"You know what Popoka?" Nana sighed. "Despite the fact I'm constantly at odds with Kyo...I well...he's okay."  
"Really?"  
Nana smiled, "I'd never admit this out loud to anyone else but...if Kyo got a sense of humor, I might actually grow to like him."  
Popoka pumped her fist then realized, Kyo having a sense of humor was out of the question. Kyo was stone when it came to jokes and humor. "Man!" She whined.  
"We're at the base of the mountain." Sasuke said.

Nana and Popoka looked up and stared. "Wow! It's so tall!"  
Popoka squinted as she looked up higer. "I can't see the village from here, it's covered in clouds."  
"Snow clouds." Kyo replied. "It probably snows constantly up there."  
"Well, lets get...NANA HOLD YOUR ASS!"  
Nana was already shimming herself up the side of the mountain.  
"Damn that girl!" Sasuke snarled.  
Popoka giggled, "What do you think of Nana now Kyo?"  
"From this angle she has a cute butt."  
Popoka sighed, "Maybe this relationship is a lost cause." She then followed Kyo and Sasuke onto the path that lead up to the mountain. There would be parts in the trail they would have to climb, as seeing that the other parts of the trail were blocked to anything other than supply carts and such. As they closer and closer to the peak they were all happy for the caps that Popoka had made for them. Nana's cap was pulled down to almost her chin and she had tied her hadband around her forehead to keep it warm. It would take possibly three or four more hours to reach the village, two at the least. At noon they stopped to eat something and rest up, warming themselves by a fire.  
Nana was stabbing the fire with a frost bitten stick and she looked up at the sky as fresh snow started to fall.  
"I bet the village is completely white." Nana murmured.  
"I bet." Popoka sighed as she dusted the snow from her shoulders. "How are we supposed to set camp? We'll freeze to death, Sensei!"  
"I have everything talen care of. Don't worry." Sasuke yawned, he had tied the ears of the bunyn hat around his chin, covering his ears and part of his cheeks.  
Kyo ganwed on his sweet potatoe and he looked over at Nana, who was now happily snuggling up beside him.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Uzumaki?"  
"You're warm, Kyo!" Nana cooed and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Get off of me!" Kyo snapped, kicking her off and into a snow drift. Nana popped out of the snow and shook the white fluff off of her.  
"I was just trying to keep warm! Geeze!" Nana huffed.  
Sasuke speard out his free arm, the other was warpped around Popoka. "I have a free spot, Nana."  
Nana dove into Sasuke's warm arms and sat there waiting for her sweet potatoe to warm back up. She leered at Kyo and stuck her tongue out at him, curling up to Sasuke.

At one they started climbing back up the mountain again. And right on time, they came to the clear pass that took them swiftly and easily to the village directly.  
"It's an hour from here on foot." Sasuke replied.  
"How far up are we?" Nana asked.  
"Your nose is bleeding!" Kyo gasped and his gloved hand was suddenly cupping Nana's nose to stop the blood. Nana stood there stunned.  
"Uh...thanks?" She gasped.  
Kyo pulled his glove off and gave it to Nana to keep under her nose. "Keep it."  
"Thanks." Nana gasped. "But what about your hand?"  
"I'll deal." Kyo said, stuffing it in his pocket.  
"This is a pretty high altitude." Sasuke said. "Kyo, make sure Nana doesn't start blacking out. This trail is safe and all, but there is still a chance she could stumble and fall over the edge."  
"Nah, there's a mountain goat waiting on her." Kyo said, slightly looking over the side.  
"Not funny!" Nana snapped, kicking Kyo's shin. Kyo suddenly lost balance and HE fell over the edge he had been looking off of.  
"Kyo!" Popoka gasped.  
"I killed him..." Nana gasped in fear.  
Suddenly, a flash shot past them, dove over the edge, and suddenly sprung back up onto the path, Kyo hanging in their grasp. It was a young woman, probably slightly older than they were. She had shoulder length brown hair, slightly pulled back by her ninja headband. Her eyes were deep bloody red, slanted, and deep. They were thickly outlined with eyeliner and masscara and red eyeshadow. Her lips were painted black and she had a strange tattoo on her neck. She dropped Kyo and leered at them, looking them up and down then holding out her hand.  
"You from Konoha?"  
"Yeah." Sasuke said. "Thanks for saving my poor student."  
"My job." She replied. "I'm Yukimi, one of the 50 Cloud Ninja."  
"Only fifty?" Nana gasped.  
Yukimi looked Nana over then back up at Sasuke, "We need your help."  
"Our help?" Sasuke asked. "We were about to ask for yours." He said then motioned to Nana. "Orochimaru is loose, and your people were of a great help the last time."  
"That can wait." Yukimi replied. "My people can't. If you don't help us, we will be forced to leave our homes and village in order to fill the greedy wants of a disgusting man." She said.  
"Do tell." Sasuke said.  
"This man, Handan Kogochi, wants to chase us out of our entire village so he can demolish it in order to dig up the supposed silver and other such things that are in the mountain." Yukimi said. "He's hired assassins to kill those of us who would oppose him. They've killed at least half of my men and we're having to rely on half trained citizens to help us fight them off." She said and looked over at Popoka, Nana, and Kyo. "You are far more trained than we are. Please...help us!"  
Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well, you see we can't exactly..."  
"Sure we'll help!" Nana shouted, interupting Sasuke.  
"And she volunteers us anyway." Sasuke sighs.  
"Good, then follow me." Yukimi said. "After this, we'll help you fight off Orochimaru again."  
"Great! A trade off!" Nana cheered, pumping her fist.

Yukimi  
Age: 17  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Red  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Speciality: Unknown


	11. The cold shoulder

"This is the hall of Snow Ninjas." Yukimi explained, standing before a huge building that looked like it was made entirely out of ice.  
"It's huge!" Nana whispered in awe.  
"The arcutecture is absolutly amazing!" Popoka said. "What is this made of?"  
"Mirrors." Yukimi replied as she shoved open the doors. They all walked in single file. Nana lagging behind in the back, staring at everything she could before they passed by. There were busts lining the halls, Snow Ninjas of the past, all killed in action. The most recent ones had yet to bne dipped in mirror casts, merely just clay for the time. One of the busts was of a young man with long hair, he looked alot like Yukimi, it was the newest member of the hall.  
Nana caught her breath for a moment, seeing painting hanging on the wall, each one of the kages from every village. One of the newest was her father. The paint was bright and glowing, her father was regally posed a grin across his young face, his blue eyes sparks amonst the shadows his hat made. She then noticed, studying the painting deeply, that he held a small bundle in the crook of his arm, a small round face with dark hair poked out. It was her as a newborn. Nana stopped in her tracks to stare up at this painting. Had she been here before?  
"You like paintings?"  
Nana turned ubruptly and saw a young face. He had round features and wild platnium colored hair. His eyes were the color of the sun and he had a sense of warmt around him that was rare in such old conditions.  
"Um...well...funny you shoudl ask!" Nana laughed.  
"You're from the Lead Village, right?" He asked, walking towards her.  
"Um, yeah! Yukimi asked my team and me if we'd help you get rid of that Handan guy." Nana laughed.  
He held out his hand to her, it was covered in paint. "My name is Kamenosuke." He said.  
Nana took his hand and shook it hearitly. "Nana, Nana Uzumaki."  
"You're the Hokage's daughter?" Kamenosuke gasped. "So then, you're the baby in the painting."  
"I was just noticing that myself." Nana replied. "I never liked art before, but the paints and things in this hallway...they all seem so real, as if they're the ninja the represent itself!"  
"In a way they are." Kamenosuke replied, his eyes falling on the newest staue of the young man resembling Yukimi.  
"Who is...was he?" Nana asked.  
"Yukimi's twin brother, Yukichi." Kamenosuke replied. "He was killed only a week ago. And ever since then, Yukimi has been lamnet in capturing the assassins who did it."  
"Poor Yukimi..." Nana murmured.  
"Kamenosuke." Yukimi huffed, seeing the two talking. "Nana is on a mission, you should not be distracting her from her duties here."  
"She seemed so interested in the art. I couldn't help it, besides, she is information gathering on her enemies." Kamenosuke laughed.  
Yukimi's eyes narrowed on Kamenosuke then she turned to Nana, "Follow me."  
"Uh...sure." Nana said, then she turned and looked at Kamenosuke. "I'll see ya later I guess." She said.  
"Sure, you'll be here a while."  
"Uzumaki!" Yukimi snapped orders.  
"Coming!" Nana snapped dissobidiantly.

The main hall was cold, not in temperature, but the way the few Snow Ninjas glared at them. Nana cleared her throat and tried to look unfazed by this, but she was actually squriming to get out from under their looks.  
Sasuke laid a hand atop Nana's head and ruffled her hair.  
"It's okay, kid. They're just unsure of our skills." He replied.  
Nana looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "Right..." She breathed.  
From under his face mask Sasuke smiled and he rubbed Nana's back and chuckled.  
"What about you two over there?" He asked to Popoka and Kyo.  
"I'm fine, nervous though." Popoka replied.  
Kyo didn't reply, but he nodded his head, his eyes were focused out ont he Snow Ninjas.  
Yukimi sat near them, her arms crossed on the table as she looked up to see the Yukikage walk into the room and take the head seat. Her long flowing red hair seemed to be the brightest thing in the room. Her soft blue eyes smiled in the Leaf Ninjas direction and she winked. The three students then looked at Sasuke and lowered their brows.  
"Why're you all looking at me like that?" Sasuke laughed. "Perverts."  
The Yukikage smiled peacefully. "I'm glad to welcome Team 7 of the Leaf Village to our table today." She said. "I'm Mamimi Yonotori."  
"I am Sasuke Uchiha. And this is my team."  
"Popoka Ichigo."  
"Kyo Namura."  
Nana beamed, "And I am Nana Uzumaki!"  
Mamimi looked shocked, "I see, the Hokage's child." Her face then became cold. "As we all know, we are still mourning the passing of Yukishi, but what is past is past and we must move on in order to stopt he assassins in Handan's power." She spoke with conviction and power, Nana was deeply impressed.  
"With the expertise of the Leaf Ninjas we have an extra edge the assassins only wish they had!"  
"But Handan's assassins were trained in the Lead Village themselves!" A ninja snapped.  
"Do you forget Zabuza so quickly, Nakachi?" Mamimi snapped.  
Nakachi sank back, his thick black hair covered his left eye and his jaw and lower half of the face was covered by bandages.  
Mamimi looked over at the Leaf Ninjas. "Did you hear that? Outcasted Leaf Ninjas are the assassins." She replied. "Would you know these names?" She asked. "Joten Kutsu and Botan Hatsuru?"  
Sasuke sighed, "I...I can't say I have."  
"Botan Hatsuru?" Nana asked.  
"I see then." Mamimi sighed then began pacing. "Then when will you and your tema be ready to advance?"  
"Tomorrow I suppose. We want to rest off our climb for the night and then we'll be ready to attack any assassin in sight."  
"Wonderful. We'll prepare you a meal and then give you rooms and beds to sleep in."  
"Just two rooms and two beds."  
"WHAT?"  
Sasuke sighed. "A room and bed for Nana and Popoka and a room and bed for me and Kyo."  
"Oh hell no!" Kyo snapped.  
"It's alright, we'll prepare seperate beds."  
Kyo sighed with releif.  
Nana and Popoka looked at one another, why had Sasuke Sensei suggested that?

That night, Nana and Popoka ended up sharing a bed anyways because it was so cold!  
"No wonder Sasuke suggested we all share beds." Nana shuddered as she curled up closer to Popoka.  
"Yeah! It's freezing!" Popoka shivered.  
"Say...did that name Hatsuru remind you of something?" Nana asked.  
"Wasn't that...the name of that Kushi girl you fought against in the Sand Village."  
"Yeah...could this Botan Hatsuru be related?" Nana asked.  
Popoka sighed, "I dunno."  
Nana sneezed, "Oh, sorry."  
"It's alright." Popoka sighed and whiped her face.

**Please Read This Note.**

A/N: well, I'm getting bored of this story and I'm thinking of discontinuing it. Whoever wants to take over this story feel free to, just e-mail me/review and I will decide who gets to take over the story.

Lyn Lui


	12. Filler:Killing Kyo

**WARNING:** **Ok, I haven't been writing this story in a while so yea, this is just gonna be a filler till I get use to writing again ok? Anywho. I found this filler quite interesting...funny.  
**

**Filler # 1**

"Sensei," Kyo called from his bed. "I'm cold."

Sasuke snickered. "Do you wanna sleep with me then?"

Kyo blushed at the question. "Uh. S-sure."

Kyo quickly got out of bed and ran to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke tucked Kyo in and fell asleep facing a wall. Kyo, however, was still awake. He was...well...thinking; about this awkward situation. _'Oh my god...sensei smells weird.' _he thought._ 'Dammit, he smells like..wait...is that perfume...?' _he turned to face his sensei to figure out he was facing him. Eyes wide open and his mouth open like a serial killer. He had a pretend knife in his left hand while he was laying on his right side of the body. Kyo screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" he quickly grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Sasuke's arm started swinging wildly in the air scaring Kyo even more. Sasuke started talking throught the pillow. "_Kyooooooo!!!!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!!!"_

Kyo started to freak out and started screaming even harder, but this time, more like a girl. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

* * *

**In the girls room**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"Oh my god! Popoka, what was that?" Nana asked in a scared voice.

"I-I don't know. Sounds like a little girls voice. C'mon, let's go see what's happening."

Nana nodded in agreement. "Let's go." They both got out of bed and ran outside of their room. They kept on following the screaming voice of the 'girl' and figured it was coming from Sasuke's room. "Oh my god...this is sensei's room..."

Popoka and Nana stared at each other. "What do you thing he's doing to that girl...Nana?"

"I-I don't know Popoka...I don't even think I want to know...I feel bad for that girl. Do you think we should try to help her?"

"Of course! We shouldn't let a poor little girl get raped by sensei!!!!"

"You're right." They were both about to open the door untill...

* * *

**Sasuke and Kyo's room**

"GYAAAAA!!!! SENSEI! GET AWAY FROM MEEE!!!!" Kyo screamed.

_"I'm gonna kill youuuuuuuu." Sasuke wispered in a low haunting voice. _His face was still in the same positions as before, just a little bit messier from running around trying the 'kill' Kyo. There were a few pieces of wood sticking out of his hair due to the amount of chairs Kyo's been throwing at him.

* * *

**The Girls**

"I-is that Kyo's voice?" Popoka asked Nana

"I...I think it is...wondering what they're doing."

They both put their heads against the walls listening to the rummage goin on in the room. They could hear girly screams and things breaking. Nana giggled "I bet Sasuke's trying to kill him."

This scared Popoka, "Don't you think we should save him then?"

"No," Nana told her "he deserves this."

"C'mon Nana, he's our team mate though. We have to save him."

"Fine."

Nana opened the door and turned on the lights to find out that Sasuke was definitely scaring Kyo shitless. Sasuke had his hand around Kyo's neck and in the left hand...a...banana? Nana and Popoka started at eachother before they started cracking up.

"NANA! POPKA! HELP ME!!!!!" Kyo shouted.

Nana and Popoka started laughing even harder. Then that's when Sasuke snapped out of his trance.

"Hmmm. Sleep walking's pretty fun actually." Sasuke told them. He went to face his students to see Nana and Popoka on the floor laughing their asses off and Kyo in from of him with eyes full of water, his right hand around his neck, and in his left hand with..."A banana?" he questioned...

If even possible Nana and Popoka started laughing as hard as they possibly could. They laughed so hard that they started crying.

* * *

Ok, filler done. I actually enjoyed this filler, anywho, all my Uzumaki Nana fans, i'm goin to continue my story soon! Look forward to it! And please comment! 


End file.
